Lillian
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Lily looked and acted and thought like Ginny, everyone said so. But she had this presence, this familiarity that Petunia would recognise anywhere. Post-DH. H/G R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

A/N: I've just realised why I love these books so much. Hehe, I've been re-reading my collection (out of sheer boredom) and then it hit me that I'd fallen in love with the series all over again. And what's all this rubbish about Twilight being better than Harry Potter? Stephenie Myer's writing just annoyed, confused and lulled me to sleep. Too much detail, always going off topic ... there's no action! Her characters don't seem to have personalities unless it involves anger or Bella-obsession.

umm ... excuse this rant.

Basically, I found more enjoyment in reading about Horcruxes and werewolf babies than I did, Twilight make out scenes and vampire babies. Sorry Twilight fans.

Anywhozel, on with the show!

* * *

-**Lillian**-

-

-

Harry watched the train round a corner. It was a strange sort of feeling bubbling up in his chest-- like a slow ooze of nerves and worry. It only eased when his wife took his hand, her cautious smile telling him that she felt the same.

Ron and Hermione came forward, Hugo's hand held tightly in his mothers as though she was afraid he would bolt the minute they crossed the barrier. Harry had to sympathise with his nephew. Hugo was trying to wriggle free, moaning to his father and trying to catch Harry's attention.

"Hugo, hold still," ordered Hermione. "You'll get lost in the mist and crowd."

"No I won't!" the child grumped. He stared at his cousin quite pointedly and Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and Hermione.

"Why doesn't Lily have to hold her mums hand?" Hugo asked vehemently. He was a sharp boy, he was not going to be fooled or suckered into something unless everyone was subjected to the same punishment.

Ginny, who had started forward and was mere millimetres from crossing the barrier, turned back to watch Hermione trying to restrain her son. Lily stood at her side, quite perplexed.

"Because Lily doesn't make a spectacle of herself in public, nor does she run headlong into the mist knocking other people down." Hermione looked at Hugo shrewdly and the boy went still but he was glaring at her with tears in his eyes. Harry was even sure the tips of his ears had gone bright red.

"Come on, midget," said Ron brightly, "Once were out of the station you're a free man!"

Hugo started pitifully, "But Lily-"

"Hush," said Hermione in a scolding tone. She sent Harry an apologetic look, tugging Hugo forward who wasn't resisting but who did not look particularly fond of this arrangement. Harry fell into step with Ron and the two shared a sheepish chuckle at Hugo Weasley's expense.

Nevertheless, Lily, bless her heart, smiled softly at her cousin when he reached her. Hugo however, only scowled; his cheeks scarlet with suppressed rage.

"What's wrong, Hugo?" Lily asked in a soft voice.

"None of your business," Hugo growled.

"Hugo!" Hermione exclaimed in astonishment.

Lily's eyes hardened the slightest and her nose twitched. Harry was familiar with this quirk. It belonged to Ginny after all. Nevertheless, his daughter knew what to do and took her mothers hand, looking at her younger cousin with a mixture of exasperation and painfully concealed amusement.

A powerful grin blossomed on Harry's face, Hermione and Ron let out a simultaneous sigh and Hugo fell still and silent. Ginny looked down at her daughter with a raised brow. Then she smiled down at the little redhead, nodding subtly. Lily smiled in recognition.

"I'm supposed to hold mummy's hand once we're on the other side of the barrier," said Lily patiently to Hugo, looking up to her mother.

Ginny nodded to her nephew solemnly. "Last time Lily refused to hold my hand Uncle Harry had to save her from an oncoming lorry."

Understanding his daughters plan, and that his inclusion would mean a quiet hour or so for Hermione and Ron, Harry put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "She was punished for at least a week. No flying was it, honey?" Harry asked his wife, lips twitching.

Hugo's eyes widened and he mustered the best repentant look he could for his mother. "Oh," he breathed, "Sorry mum."

"It's fine, love," sighed Hermione.

Ron ruffled his son's curly brown hair and pushed the empty trolley after his sister and niece, stating loudly that he was rather famished and could do with a good Sunday meal at The Burrow. Harry had to laugh when he heard Ginny retort that there was no chance of that considering lunch had passed and it was Tuesday.

Harry, Hermione and Hugo crossed the barrier after Ron, finding that he had run into a Muggle with his trolley by accident on the other side. He was apologising and trying to help the woman up, but only succeeded in sending them both sprawling. Harry picked up the woman's battered hat, dusting it off and moving forward to hand it back once she had hauled herself to her feet. Ron was still muttering apologies even as the woman tore her handbag out of his arms. Harry heard Hermione sigh gravely behind him.

"Please excuse my husband, madam," said Hermione. "He has a tendency to not look where he's going and trip over his own feet." she was eyeing Hugo meaningfully as she said it.

"Or air," added Ginny.

Harry's blood froze. Standing there in front of him was none other than Petunia Dursley, his aunt. She had recognised him too. He knew by the way her eyes went round and her jaw slacked. He handed her the hat mechanically and she took it in trembling hands.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked quietly. Harry faintly heard Hugo ask his mother something but could not quite hear the words or Hermione's answer.

"Yes," Aunt Petunia squeaked wringing her hands around the handbags handle. "H-how are you?"

Harry didn't quite know if she was being sincere of having him on. She had never cared about his wellbeing or whether he'd been alive for the past nineteen years. All contact had brutally ended that parting day in number 4 Privet Drive.

"Good. You?" He'd wanted to say more, introduce Petunia to his family but found that the words stuck in his throat.

"Not bad," she admitted with a little spasm of her shoulders that could have been a shrug. Harry nodded.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was tentative and the look on her face was menacing and blunt. His wife was making her hatred towards Petunia no secret.

Petunia and himself both turned to look at the five people standing a little ways off around Ron's trolley. Harry thought they weren't blending in very well when Hugo asked his father in a shrill tone if they could go to Granny Weasley's and take the brooms out once Uncle Harry finished talking with the strange lady.

"Your lot?" Petunia sniffed.

"Yeah," said Harry, "My family actually."

"Oh."

Harry saw Petunia's eyes drift across each person. Hermione, holding Hugo's hand and checking her watch repeatedly as though trying to look inconspicuous. He knew Petunia recognised her and Ron. As though reading Harry's mind Petunia's eyes settled on his best mate. He was trying to distract his son by pointing to various Muggle contraptions. Ginny however met the woman's gaze with a scowl and set jaw, eyes smouldering in loathing. Petunia almost whimpered when their eyes met.

"Uh … my wife," Harry explained sheepishly. "She's rather made her mind up about you."

"Red hair," said Petunia in a thick voice.

"Yeah."

But little Lily holding Ginny's hand had Petunia's undivided attention. His aunt was looking at his little daughter as though she could not quite believe what she was seeing. Lily's gaze flickered from her mother to the strange woman staring at her and back. Ginny wasn't looking at her, still frowning colourfully.

"Is she …" Petunia asked in a strangled whisper. It reminded Harry that Petunia Dursley had once been Petunia Evans, a loving older sister who had protected her sister from harm. Who had tried to steer Lily Evans away from corrupting influences like Severus Snape.

"My daughter." Harry motioned Lily forward. Harry's heart doubled in size when Ginny let go of the little girl with a pained look. _Don't let that woman corrupt my baby! _He could almost hear her screaming at him.

Lily ran forward with all the enthusiasm a nine year old could muster and jumped into her father's outstretched arms with a gleeful giggle. He hoisted her so that she was level with Aunt Petunia and introduced them with a careful smile.

"Lily, this is my Aunt Petunia."

Lily gave the woman a brilliant grin, chocolate eyes oozing welcome and warmth. Harry thought she could not have looked more like Ginny in that moment. But Petunia had different ideas.

"She looks like Lily, without the eyes of course."

Harry studied Lily in surprise. She had Ginny's eyes and mouth but the rest people had always assured was his. He hadn't thought of her looking like his mother, there were no flesh memories for him to consult-- only photographs and those were rather poor.

"Of course I look like Lily," Lily said in a matter-of-fact-tone. "I am Lily!"

Then a strange and wondrous thing happened. Petunia began to laugh. Harry had never heard her laugh before. It was sweet and meaningful and he wondered if it had been an aspect that the two Evan sisters had shared. Lily blinked in her father's arms before she began to giggle along.

"I like you, Tuny," Lily said after a moment when they had both recovered from their fit.

The force of Petunia's grin threatened to knock Harry off his feet. "I like you too, Lillian."

Harry heard Ginny groan loudly. Lillian was _almost _as bad as Ginevra_._

_

* * *

_A/N: Small note. I write in the English-European spelling, so if you think some words are spelled differently-- it's just because you're either American or I actually can't spell! So, just a heads up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No I do not ... grr.**

A/N: Second chappie. I've only got a rough idead of where this is going ... but it looks good so far, eh? Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

Review Responses:

happyndhilarious: Thank you!

glowyrm: Thank you. I've always thought Petunia might have a little personality if left off her leash :)

Juniperwing: Thank you!

mercurywrites: Thank you, I'm glad.

Feff: Thank you for sharing your review. It made me smile :)

Oineby: Thanks! The one thing I strive for is to keep the characters as close to their real natures as I can.

Randomenated-Cullen: Hey hunny! New chapter :) Yeah, Snape wasn't bad, but seriously, he messed the Evan sisters up!

loveisthegreatestmagic: Thank you. I thought that was a nice touch too.

Michelle Black a.k.a Elle: Thanks for your review! We're in the same boat really. My friend made me read all the books and I went to see the movie with them-- _twice_. SIGH

DenalisFaveVamp: Yeah, she's like a little Lily-Ginny clone :D Thanks for your review.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

-

-

-

"So, um …" Harry coughed uncertainly. "How are Uncle Vernon and, um, Dudley?"

Lily wriggled in her father's arms, twisting in his grasp to look around at the strange Muggles with their small gadgets. One boy passed by with his mother, his attention captured by a small device with buttons that he was hitting repeatedly with his thumbs. Harry tried to hold Lily still as she craned around his head to get a better look.

Petunia's eyes clouded momentarily. Her posture stiffened and her jaw set. "Vernon passed away last year."

It was hard to feel any sort of remorse or sympathy for Aunt Petunia's loss. Harry had never tried to like the man and his death only stirred a small bout of pity for his family. After all, Dudley and his mother had always regarded Vernon as a veneered role model. The Dursleys cheated and bullied as a family. That much had been clear to Harry since day one.

"Oh," was all he was able to say.

"Dudley's good though," said Petunia with a small smile. "He and his son are coming down for a visit. I was just on my way to the platform to meet them."

Lily was struggling in his arms now, so Harry had a little difficulty with his response. "Oh-- that's good. Give him my best-- _Lily keep still_!"

"_Daaad_," she whined. "Let me down! Mum's going away!"

Harry turned in the direction that Lily was pointing in. He saw Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Ginny weaving their way through the crowds, his wife turning to shoot him a small smile and a beckoning wave before he lost sight of her altogether.

Harry understood that he would have to wrap up this little surprise meeting.

"It was nice to see you again, Aunt Petunia." Harry shook her hand.

"Likewise, Harry," she responded tightly. There were still ill feelings between them, Harry understood, and perhaps there would always be, but he also figured that they had taken the first step in healing the rift.

"Bye, Tuny!" said Lily, leaning forward to wrap her little arms around Petunia's neck. The hug was awkward and brief but Lily seemed to think noting of Petunia's reluctance. She released the older woman with a large grin and an excited wave.

"Do you think Tuny could come to dinner on Wednesday, Daddy?"

"Uh …" Harry looked to Petunia for some sort of answer. He knew he would rather eat his weight in Guddyroots than have Petunia over for dinner, at his _home_. But he wanted to make things right in their family too.

Petunia exhaled slowly, eyes flitting over their surroundings before nodding hesitantly. "Um … yes, I suppose I could. I mean, if it isn't too much trouble for you …"

"No trouble," said Harry hurriedly. Hopefully Ginny hadn't tried to drive the car in his absence; the many knobs and things to push enthralled her. An Arthur trait he supposed. But he really had to depart now, rude or otherwise.

"Well, goodbye," he said to Petunia.

He put Lily down and together they hurried into the throngs, Lily occasionally turning to catch a last glimpse of her new 'Aunt' amidst the hustle and bustle of Kings Cross station. Ginny was waiting for them outside, trying to remember where they had parked the car. Lily rushed over the moment she saw her mother and the smaller redhead was swept in Ginny's embrace, the pair swivelling on the spot like the needle on a compass.

"Harry, do you remember where we parked?" Ginny asked when he had finally reached them, taking Lily from his wife and setting her on her feet.

"Faintly," he replied.

"Over there!" Lily cried. Her parents both turned in the direction that she was pointing in. She was right; Harry could see his car sitting precociously on the kerb across the road.

"Right," said Harry taking one of Lily's hands, "Shall we go home then?"

Ginny smiled softly at him. "Sure."

* * *

An owl swooped into the kitchen early the next morning at breakfast, landing unceremoniously into Harry's cereal. As it rose unsteadily to its feet, and as Harry shook the milk off his Daily Prophet, the owl held out its leg.

"Mail's here!" Harry called. He untied the roll of parchment and noticed with a little thrill of apprehension that it bore Al's name in bright red ink. The owl shook itself, picked at Harry's bowl and hovered over to its stand.

"Ginny, love, come quick! Al sent us a letter!"

He heard his wife thunder down the stairs as he unrolled his son's letter, fingers subconsciously gripping the sides in a vice like grip. Harry read it carefully, and the bubble of pride that had been forming in the pit of his stomach grew larger and gained volume. A large grin erupted across his face and he shoved the letter into Ginny's awaiting hands.

"So?" said Ginny with a large excited smile. "What House is he in?"

Harry shook his head and motioned to the letter with an inclination of his head. Ginny shrugged, sat and began to read aloud.

"_Dear Mum and Dad, Rose and I are settling into Hogwarts really well. Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw and I was sorted into Gryffindor!_ -- That's great! Terrific, oh I'm so glad for him." The corner of Ginny's mouth twitched upwards.

"_Thanks for the advice, dad, but apparently the hat didn't want to put me in Slytherin to begin with. He did mutter something about Ravenclaw, but I guess I was a better Gryffindor in the end! There's a boy in my year called William Burke. He's a Muggle-born, so I've been helping him out."_

"That's my boy," said Harry around a mouthful of Cheerio's.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, love," reprimanded Ginny absently.

"_We start classes on Wednesday, so James promised Rose and me to show us all the secret passages and cool stuff around the castle before they do. Hagrid told me he might let us play with Grawp too if we work well in his class!_ -- What is it with our boys and giants?" Ginny asked herself.

"They're boys," said Harry simply.

"_And mum, could you please send some Sugar Quills, Chocoballs, and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? William's never had wizard sweets before and I'd like to show him some-- _To show William, riiiiiight," Ginny drawled. "His sweet tooth is almost as bad as Ron's."

"_Love, Al._" Ginny began to fold the letter, smiling ecstatically at her husband.

"Brilliant, eh?" said Harry happily.

Ginny's reply was cut off by the appearance of a small redheaded figure in a night robe, trudging into the kitchen and sitting heavily at the end of the table. She yawned, waved slightly to her parents, and reached for the carton of juice and a glass.

"Guess what, Lils?"

Lily looked at her mother blearily. It was obvious that she had just woken, and Harry knew from personal experience that she would not fully awake until at least noon. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she said groggily, "What?"

"Al was sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Oh." Lily yawned, unimpressed. "That's good."

Harry and Ginny shared a short glance. Obviously, they had imagined their daughter's reaction to be slightly more animated, tired or not. Ginny sighed and poured some milk into a bowl of cereal she had prepared for Lily that morning. The girl subsequently spooned her Cheerio's into her mouth and chewed sleepily.

"You seem tired, Lily. Did you sleep well last night?"

Lily's eyes became aloft for a moment to regard her father. The natural brightness that her brown orbs usually produced was now dim, half-lidded and unfocused. Ginny placed her palm to the girl's forehead and tested her own temperature against the child's.

"Hmm, you _are _a little warm," murmured Ginny. "Did you leave the window in your room open again?"

"Yes," Lily croaked, head bowed in embarrassment.

Harry watched his wife sigh in exasperation and rise to get the necessary items for their daughter's recovery. He anticipated Ginny to turn around at any moment and tell him to Floo Molly for some of her home-brewed Pepperup Potion. However, all his wife did was rummage in some kitchen cupboards, muttering under her breath.

"Is mum mad at me?" Lily whimpered in a feeble voice.

Harry let out a soft breath and shrugged, unfolding his paper. Ginny was never truly mad at her kids, just slightly annoyed that their daughter would probably have to spend most of her day under strict bed rest. Lily's throat was very fragile which meant that even the most meagre of draughts could entice the beginnings of a cold.

" … and how many times do we tell her to close her window? I've lost count, honestly." Ginny pulled out her old school cauldron and set it on the cooker. "I swear, just like her father. Now, what were those ingredients? Hmm …"

Harry and Lily watched her rapturously, breakfast all but forgotten. It came as a slight shock to Harry that Ginny had not asked him to Floo Molly for the potion as she usually did. However, observing her from his seat, Ginny seemed to have every intention of brewing it herself. He could hear her faintly, muttering ingredients under her breath and scouring the fridge and cupboard for the items. Lily across the way had gone incredibly quiet.

Harry peered at his daughter over his paper. "You okay?"

Lily seemed to struggle for something to say. Her mouth opened a few times before she settled on a shaky, "Um, sure."

"Harry--" Ginny's muffled voice made Harry look in her direction. "We ran out of salamander blood."

"What?" said Harry in concealed surprise. Hadn't he just picked up ingredients in Diagon Alley last week?

Ginny nodded, sticking her head out of the fridge to look at him pointedly. Lily coughed, which thankfully, redirected Ginny's smouldering gaze.

"What've you been using the salamander blood for?"

"Audrey got the flu on Saturday and needed me to brew up a Strengthening Solution. You know, to give her a little boost to get through her job interview until she could get home and collapse on her couch," said Ginny with a little dismissive wave.

"Oh, yes," said Harry plausibly. "How did it go?"

"Good," said Ginny, standing beside Lily and instructing her with a frown to drink her orange juice, "At least from what I heard. Hermione told me Audrey really made an impression in her department." She took Lily's empty glass and put a hand on her daughter's hair. "The Head of the Department promised to owl her as soon as they made a decision."

"Is that Aunty Hermione's work?" croaked Lily, looking up at her mother.

"Yeah."

Breakfast ended on that note. Harry magicked the plates into the sink as Ginny herded a grumbling Lily up the stairs and to her room for a nap. The scarred man grinned to himself; tying his cloak and tugging on his wand holster, hearing Ginny deliver one of her famous motherly rants.

"I'm going now, love!" Harry bellowed.

"Have a good day, dear!"

Harry grabbed the small plant pot they used to store the Floo powder in, taking a fistful and walking into their large fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!"

In a puff of green smoke, Harry Potter vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :'(**

A/N: Another chappie, yay!

What pushed me to update sooner than I'd expected, was mostly my friend. We were on the phone last night and she said, "You _have _to finish Lillian before you go away!" Oh, yeah, I'll be gone on holidays for the next two months, so no new updates for a large while. Sorry! Actually, I'm rather looking forward to it. Instead of one destination this year, I get three! France, Spain and Sweden.

Lol, I get to see Harry Potter in French this year :D

Review Responses:

mimimi213: Thank you, glad you like it.

Passionismywriting: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

WickedSong: Thank you very much. I strive to keep everyone IC, and I'm glad you liked Hugo's antics. I rather did myself.

Randomenated-Cullen: AHH, you get to see what Harry works as! Even though I told you last night! And please don't kill me-- or else you'll have no one to show off your creepy books to :P

* * *

-Chapter 3-

-

-

-

After a hard day at the Ministry, and countless hours of signing paperwork, Harry was eternally grateful for the appearance of Ron Weasley at the door, hollering for Harry to let him in. The man did so and watched his best friend trip his way inside only to seize his shoulders once he had.

"You'll never guess who's at your house right now!"

Harry blinked. Ron's face was alight with a playful gleam and his mouth was pulled into such an idiotic grin that made it quite hard for Harry to take him seriously. Harry pulled away from his grasp and went to collect his briefcase and cloak.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry mocked, "Maybe my wife and daughter?"

"Well, yeah," said Ron. "But there's more than one family member at your place tonight. And it's not any of us!" he added with a chuckle.

"What?" said Harry, perplexed. "Ron, what are you …"

It dawned on him finally. Today was Wednesday. Hadn't he told Petunia Dursley that she was welcome in his home for dinner? Oh, Merlin … There was only one explanation as to how she had figured out where he now lived.

Dudley.

"I'll kill him."

* * *

Dudley rotated a massive shoulder in a stretch, sitting uncomfortably at the end of the Potter's couch. He did not want to be anywhere near his mother, so he'd plopped his wife in the middle to act as a barrier. In fact, Diane seemed to radiate such an intense nervousness, that the teacup in her hands began to rattle. It was obvious she did not like her current predicament.

They were alone in the sitting room. The five Dursleys and one Potter. Dudley's children were playing in the corner with his cousin's daughter, their excited squeals at all the magical toys and sweets their 'big' cousin had cutting through his mind like a pleasant distraction. It was a much nicer sound than his mothers griping.

Diane jumped beside him when Ginny came through the door holding a tray full of snacks and drinks for everyone. Dudley's attention was oddly obtained by a small vial sitting smartly by a plate of sandwiches. It was odd in colour; a pumpkin orange.

Lilly narrowed her eyes when she saw it and gagged.

Ginny placed the tray on the coffee table and held out the vial threateningly. "Lily, come here and take your potion."

Petunia snapped to attention at the word. Her beady eyes honed onto the vial with such precision that Dudley was almost sure she could see every bubble inside it. Lily rose to her feet, grumbling and muttering under her breath. Danny and Rachel, Dudley's children, watched in quiet wonderment from their spot.

Ginny uncorked the potion and handed it to Lily with a stern look.

"What's that?" said Petunia suspiciously as though certain that the Potter woman was plotting to poison her own child. Dudley sighed inaudibly and took the rattling teacup from his wife's hands. She rewarded him with a small smile.

"It's a Pepperup potion. Lily has a bit of a cold and this should ease the symptoms a bit."

"Do I _have _to take it, mum?" Lily asked in a plaintive tone.

"Yes," said Ginny decisively, "It took me all day to get the ingredients and brew it, so you better swallow it down, young lady!"

Lily looked at the three Dursley grownups pathetically, threw her head back and downed the whole pumpkin coloured concoction in a single gulp. Redressing herself, the nine year old shuddered, made a face and sighed. Thinking that the worst had passed, Petunia began to say something to Ginny before a piercing whistle made her jump and cry out in alarm.

"Lily's ears are steaming!" both Rachel and Danny roared in amazement.

Diane began to giggle at his side and Dudley found the scene to be most humorous all of a sudden. He gave a hearty guffaw at the sight of his niece. Lily's face had gone a tremendous shade of red, almost as red as her hair, and small jets of hot air were escaping her ears.

"Oh, no …" moaned Ginny.

"What's happening to her?!" Petunia demanded, rising to her feet but wondering if she should approach the girl.

"Just a side effect," said Ginny unconfidently. Dudley and Diane stopped their laughter immediately. Even Danny and Rachel had gone quiet.

Slowly, Lily's colour returned to normal and the steam died out. She took a deep breath of air and closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm rather dizzy now," she giggled, eyes closed.

"Me next!" Danny demanded.

The sound of the front door opening made them all stop and turn towards the doorway. Harry stuck his head in and smiled cautiously at everyone in the room, brow furrowing when he caught a glimpse of his daughter and her slightly smoking ears. Deciding it was nothing, and had probably been dealt with anyway, he came in to greet everyone. Diane jumped to her feet in relief and went forward to hug him, Dudley following in her wake to shake his cousin's hand.

"Hello, Diane-- Dudley, it's good to see you." Harry looked at his cousin pointedly and Dudley coloured.

"Sorry about mum," he breathed quickly, "She was insistent."

Harry nodded subtly and schooled his features into a welcoming smile as Diane and Dudley moved away to leave Petunia through. She looked at him for a moment before extending her hand. Harry took it hesitantly. Years of neglect flashed through his memory at her touch, decades of hatred towards the Dursleys resurfaced.

"Thank you for inviting me, Harry," said the woman quietly without meeting his eye.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He moved away to greet Danny and Rachel who squealed in his arms as he spun them around.

Ginny watched him fondly from her seat. Danny was now requesting for the usual display of magic and his little sister gushed quietly for the odd little knickknacks Uncle Harry sometimes gave them. Lily, drained from the potion, sat besides her mother and leant heavily against her side. Diane and Dudley moved back to their seats and Petunia took it as her queue to do the same.

"Sorry, guys, I haven't got anything with me. Rachel, I didn't even know you were here! I just thought it was your brother and dad."

"It was surprise for mum," said Dudley. "She didn't know Rachel was out of hospital."

Harry looked at the little mousy haired girl.

Rachel had been put into hospital several months ago due to seizures and loss of consciousness. It had been a difficult time for the whole family and Harry sadly remembered his children coming up to him with tears in their eyes and the same question on each of their lips. Would she be all right? Dudley had kept them updated through each phase of Rachel's treatment and because of that, the ties already binding them together had strengthened. Fortunately, Rachel had only been diagnosed with febrile convulsions, a disease that she subsequently grew out of quite quickly. The only fear the doctors had whilst she had been in hospital, was that it would evolve into epilepsy.

Rachel bit into the sandwich she had nicked from the tray and smiled up at him. She went over to sit by her big cousin and Ginny pat her head as she sat down.

"Everything going okay then?" asked Harry lightly, sitting in one of the free armchairs

"Yes, we're fine," said Diane. "You?"

"Oh, yeah, fine. Al started Hogwarts this year."

Petunia flinched. Lily, although half-asleep, peered at her curiously, nose twitching. Dudley nodded knowingly.

"Yeah? I remember him yapping away to Danny about it."

There was idle chat for a while, with Diane and Dudley enquiring about how things were going in the Potter household and vice versa. Petunia remained mute and stony and all attempts at including her were soon forgotten. It was a while later that they all filed into the kitchen for dinner, Ginny graciously serving them all some famous Weasley chicken stew and treacle tart dessert.

It was only when the children had noisily gone upstairs to play in Lily's room that Petunia seemed to spark to life. Which was a relief to Ginny who had thought that the old woman had gone into shock after seeing the side effect of the Pepperup potion.

"I see that you've been keeping in touch." Petunia's eyes drifted from her son to nephew with a shrewd air. Obviously, Dudley had not told her that they had kept contact over the years.

"Never came up," was her son's gruff reply. He spooned another piece of treacle tart into his mouth.

Diane coughed nervously and asked Ginny quietly if she needed any help with clearing the plates. Ginny agreed and the two women rose, taking plates and cutlery and regrouping by the sink. Harry cursed his wife inwardly. She just did not want to be around Petunia and could have very easily enchanted the dishes to wash themselves. Darn her, why hadn't he thought of that?

"You have a lovely home," Petunia ploughed on, watching Harry with what could be considered a smile.

"Thank you."

"Where are we exactly?" she asked.

"Ottery St. Catchpole!" Ginny sang over the sound of running water. "Just a little away from the town."

"Ah."

"Are there any other magical families around here?" queried Dudley, leaning back in his chair, his plate polished clean.

Harry nodded. "Ginny's parents don't live too far off, neither does her brother. Mr. Lovegood lives beyond the hills--" Harry pointed vaguely behind his head. "The Fawcett's live nearby and our closest neighbours, the McDonalds, live next door. Didn't Mrs. McDonald's daughter used to work with you, Gin?"

"Hmm?" said Ginny absently, handing a dripping plate to Diane. "Oh, yes! Nathalie McDonald, I trained her for a while. She was my substitute on the team."

"Do you play sports then?" Petunia asked with a raised brow. The sound of running water ceased and the two women came to the table. Diane sat in her seat while Ginny stood behind Harry, looping her arms over his shoulders.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Quidditch, Mrs. Dursley?"

Petunia nodded uncertainly. Her sister must have told her at some point. It was only the biggest game in the Wizarding world.

Ginny leant her chin against atop of Harry's head. "I played professionally with an all witch Quidditch team for a while. When I heard I was having James, I resigned. The wizard paper offered me the post of Quidditch correspondent, so that's what I do now."

"And what do you do then, Harry?" his aunt shot at him.

Harry, startled to attention, said quickly, "I'm an Auror." When he was met with three quizzical looks he added, "It's like wizard police."

"Ah."

* * *

Dudley shook his cousin's hand firmly, balancing his sleeping son in his other arm. "Be seeing you, Harry."

"Course, Big D." Harry ruffled Danny's hair playfully, kissed Diane goodbye and little snoozing Rachel in her arms.

"You have to come down for Easter," Ginny whispered, kissing their guests goodbye and murmuring to Diane on how 'adorable' her kids looked asleep.

They shook Petunia's hand stiffly as she stood in the doorway.

"Thank you for having me over."

"It was no problem," said Harry looping an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Lily really likes you," his wife added. Her voice seemed to darken, "She isn't aware of the things you used to do to Harry, and if you think for a moment I'll let you even raise your voice to my daughter, there's a bit of a shock coming your way."

Petunia stood as though someone had repeatedly slapped her. Her eyes were wide, round and unbelieving. No one had ever dared speak to her in that tone before.

"What are you saying?" she managed to choke out. The dark night crept in and Harry shivered at the cold.

"I'm saying--" Ginny's eyes were blazing with a ferocity Harry had not seen in a long time. "Lily would be heartbroken if we just broke all ties and I love her enough to put up with you. You're from a world I'd rather not meddle with, but for Lily's sake … I will."

Something strange happened. Petunia whitened and whimpered. She put a shaking hand to her eyes and shuffled quickly out of the house and down the path to her son's car. Ginny waved to Diane and Dudley and tore away from Harry's grasp to go upstairs.

Harry watched the Dursley's car back down the muddy road, before the taillights were swallowed by the inky night.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually quite fond of Dudley. I've always been. I mean, it wasn't his fault that his parents twisted him into a big bully. So I liked to think that in later years he'd mellow out and become a decent human being. And that, perhaps, he and Harry could strike up a hesitant friendship. I especially love his kids :)

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That alone depresses me (lol)**

A/N: I'M BAAAAAACK! Did anyone miss me? (gets hit by rotten fruit)

Sorry about the humongous long wait. Just came home last night and when I got up the first thing I did was edit this chapter for you guys. I owe you all that much. Harry Potter in French was fantastic, only all the humourous English bits kind of lacked in the different language. I discovered the French translation for _snogging_, hehehe. My holiday rocked so hard! Mourning the fact that I'll have to go back to school next week (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Review Responses:

lalalucy: Yeah, I thought so too. There's a backstory as to why Dudley and Harry are suddenly aimable towards each other, but I don't think it'll make it into the story. Let's wait and see.

sarahlovestwilightyesshedoes: Thank you!

Tamira: I'm not sure but I think I answered your queries before I left? If I haven't tell me and I'll answer whatever other questions you have. Thank you for your review.

Randomenated-Cullen: Aw, R!! I think everyone feels sorry for her. Thanks for the review; it was _coolio _(I'll never get used to that word)

prongster: I think Petunia always had that remorse, it's just slowly beginning to surface. You're exactly right. Thank you for the review.

WickedSong: Thank you!

mimimi213: Thank you!

Sophie Ellem: Haha, it's funny how everyone feels sorry for Petunia. I was talking with my cousin and he told me he _hated _Petunia so far. And what you said about Vernon was exactly the direction I wanted to lead the readers in. To show that he was sort of the central figure for all of Harry's pain ... and that he kind of led his wife and son along.

Emerald-Torch: Thank you, I try.

laura-csm: I always wanted Harry and Dudley to be friends, and this was my ultimate chance at realising my dream! Thank you for the review.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

-

-

-

Lily's head was so clouded and heavy that her shoulders were beginning to ache. She rotated them to ease some of the tension in her muscles, twisting her neck to the side but squeaked when she heard a crunch. Hoping desperately that she hadn't pulled something Lily propped herself up, leaning on her elbows to survey the room. It was pitch black. The only source of light was coming from the large ominous moon at the window, casting everything it touched in a hazy glow. And even though it had been four years since her parents had taken her nightlight away, it was in moments like these that Lily really wished they hadn't.

She thought she saw a shadow move in the corner and something in her chest constricted. Her breathing sharpened and she hastened out of her bed and tripped towards the light switch. Lily sighed in sweet relief when light flooded the room and banished whatever dark mysterious intruder had slunk in. She blinked at the brightness and it took her a moment to shake the spots swimming in her vision. She took a deep breath and let her eyes roam the room to make certain that everything was in its place.

Nothing had changed.

Her Junior Quidditch set still lay strewn around the place, toys piled in a corner and books stacked on a shelf. The only movement in the room came from the small family photographs sitting a bit everywhere along with several posters; including one of Harpy Chaser, Ginny Weasley. Lily had always found it strange to have her mum up on her wall. Sometimes when she was alone, Lily would find herself talking to the player in the Quidditch uniform, only to remember that no motherly advice would ever be uttered by her lips. And the redhead would laugh in embarrassment before hurrying downstairs to speak with the Ginny that could actually talk back.

Lily sat cross-legged on her bed and simply watched the poster. The picture had been taken during her mum's first season with the team before she had agreed to marry the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived.' After the wedding, the team had been forced to change the new posters so it would read Potter rather than Weasley. Lily was perhaps one of the few people who still had her mum's maiden name etched on paper.

It was easy to see that the nineteen year old was thoroughly enjoying herself up on that broom. She was smiling and waving, Quaffle tucked neatly under her arm. And suddenly a Snitch came into view, fluttering quickly around Ginny's head, the woman's eyes following it as it flew circles around her before landing in her outstretched palm. Her mum had been reserve Seeker-Chaser for about two years before being promoted as one of the Holyhead Harpies regular Chasers.

Lily's eyes travelled slowly from her mother to a giant poster of the newest star in the Wizarding world, Shelley Pepper, Lily's favourite singer. Shelley had been a second year Hufflepuff when her parents had left Hogwarts. At the thought, Lily's attention was diverted to the Gryffindor banners and crests stuck to the walls. It made her feel sheltered and proud, but a pang of longing shot through her, scattering the warmth in her chest.

Two years. How unfair.

Hogwarts seemed like a distant dream. A walled and impenetrable fortress that would not open up to her. The thought of Al, James, Rose and all her other eligible cousins at Hogwarts right now made her glower at her lap in envy.

The door opened sharply.

"Lights out!" It was Lily's mother, a laundry basket in her arms and Pandor (the family cat) meowing hopefully at her heels.

"Couldn't sleep," Lily muttered to her. She whistled sharply and the black cat's ears pricked in curiosity, jumping onto the bed besides Lily to rub against the girl's side. Lily giggled when he yowled in an accusatory tone.

"He knows you forgot to feed him," said Ginny. She placed the laundry basket on the ground and sat besides her daughter and the feline. Lily let out a breath and looked at her mum, before concentrating on the purring cat in her arms.

"What's wrong, Lily-pop?"

Lily's eyes twinkled at the old nickname; lips tugging into a large grin that made a dimple appear at the corner of her mouth. Ginny laughed and prod Lily's cheek with a finger, the both of them erupting into peels of laughter. Lily suddenly realised that under the influence of a cold with a sore throat, laughing was not a very good idea. She heaved a large dry cough that made the cat in her lap bristle, before letting her head fall back against the wall in exhaustion.

Ginny put an arm around her reassuringly. She pointed her wand at the entrance to Lily's room and declared mellifluously, "Accio Pepperup potion!"

There was a low hum from downstairs and Harry's muffled cry of surprise before a vial, larger than the last one, came barrelling into the room only to be caught masterfully by the Potter woman. She uncorked it and handed it over, Lily sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"_Mum_--" she started in a querulous voice. Ginny scowled at her in response, eyes narrowing slowly and Lily got the message.

She forced the potion down her throat, mourning the absence of water to wash down the foul taste. She hated potions with a passion considered unhealthy. Ginny 'accio'ed' a glass of water from downstairs and repressed a laugh when she heard her husband curse. Lily handed the vial back with a sour expression. Ginny traded this for the glass.

"Thanks." Lily took it in two hands and downed the liquid. There was still a bitter taste in her mouth, but only slightly, and for that, she was glad. She put a hand to one of her ears experimentally and turned to her mother for enlightenment.

"I think all the hot air escaped the first time," Ginny offered with a light chuckle.

"I guess." Lily shrugged. She gathered her knees close to her chest, encircling them with pale freckled arms. Resting her chin on her kneecaps Lily closed her eyes and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Pandor began to groom himself in her lap, stopping occasionally to twitch his whiskers at a bare corner of the room before continuing with his task. He meowed impulsively and bound off the bed in a smooth motion, sprinting out of the room to leave mother and daughter alone.

Ginny capitalised on the absence of the half-kneazle to round on Lily. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow wryly. "Don't give me that, Lils. I know you."

Lily shot her a sidelong glance and her lips parted slightly, but words failed her. She retrained her gaze to fix intently on the bed cover, observing the detailed pattern. There was nothing to say to Ginny. And even if Lily wanted to, she did not think that her mum would agree with her. The Potter woman seldom rehabilitated from her set ideas and trying to reason with her was usually a lost cause.

She voiced this out feebly. "I don't think you want to know."

Ginny gave a rather un-lady like snort. "Bollocks."

Lily giggled at the obscene word that so rarely left her mother's mouth. Cursing was more her Uncle Ron's department and even then, he tried his hardest to sugar coat it. Aunty Hermione's favourite substitute for any curse was a well placed "Merlin's pants!"

"Go on," Ginny urged, nudging her playfully with her shoulder. Lily grinned and nudged her back.

"Well, you don't seem to like Aunt Petunia much, do you?" the nine-year-old began uncertainly. Ginny sighed softly. "And I was just wondering if … you know …"

Lily put her head on her mum's shoulder. An indescribable feeling settled over them, almost of mutual understanding. Lily was aware that Petunia's visit would not be numerous but probably had not ended tonight either. She stared at her mum for a long moment before nodding.

"Lily," Ginny sighed. "Your Aunt Petunia and I will probably never get on as well as you'd want us to. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to keep her away from you. Or you from her."

"Are you sure?" Lily's eyes were round. This was everything she had wanted to say, everything she had wanted to reason.

"I'm sure," said Ginny with a solemn nod.

Lily gazed at the woman in stunned wonderment and silence. She'd never felt closer to her mum, and years later would remember it is as that defining moment when Lily had truly considered Ginny to be her role model. They smiled shyly at each other, sharing the same electric thought.

_Thank you for understanding_...

_

* * *

_

Harry was in his study when the owl flew in. He had brought home heaps of paperwork to finish by the end of the week and had decided that now was as good a time as any to tackle it. There was still a moderately large pile at his side left to be sorted out, mostly concerning trainee Aurors waiting to be assigned mentors and partners for their two year training course. The other half was made up entirely of prisoners, detainees and juvenile delinquents awaiting judgement or shipment to Azkaban. In all, the family owl was a welcome distraction from his duties.

The small tawny bird hooted to signal his arrival and held out his leg. Harry untied the letter and searched in his drawer for some owl pellets, pushing one or two into the gratified bird's beak. Rubbing his head against Harry's hand, Pilius, as Victoire and little Molly had named him, blinked lazily at the unfamiliar owl on his usual perch.

"It's a Hogwarts owl, Pilius." Harry scratched behind his ear and the owl craned his neck towards him again, his large yellow eyes blinking accusingly. "He'll be gone soon."

Pilius shook himself and ambled across the desk, reminding Harry of a small man hoisting up his pants, cawing loudly to the uninvited owl that had so casually taken up residence in his usual spot. The speckled Hogwarts bird opened one eye loftily and closed it again when it noticed the smaller, less dignified looking owl. Sensing the beginnings of a fight, Harry called the Hogwarts bird towards him and tied a letter response for Al that he had written a few hours earlier. With that, the bird took off, but not without hooting indignantly at an irritated looking Pilius.

Harry chuckled and brought a hand down the length of his face. He looked at the letter again and settled back against his chair to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was afraid to call down tonight-- for obvious reasons. Ron told me all about it when he got home, and at first, I couldn't believe him. I mean, the chances of you letting that dreadful woman in your home are quite slim. It would be like Molly relinquishing her kitchen to someone else._

Harry had to laugh at that. Molly Weasley had made it quite clear that even if the number of women had risen in the family, under no circumstances were they to cook anything whilst under her roof. That was her duty alone.

_I don't know if Al has owled you yet, but he's been sorted into Gryffindor and Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw! She told us that the hat did debate between Gryffindor but decided that she should broaden her horizons. Ron tried to act as if he was disappointed but he's over the moon and so proud. You should have seen him-- he hurried into Diagon Alley to buy Ravenclaw scarves and hats and flags. For the Quidditch matches he tells me._

_I was hoping you could make me a copy of Mark Devon's arrest papers. I'd like to review them before his hearing on Monday and see what declarations he gave while being detained. If I get them done tomorrow that leaves me more time with the kids (I'm sure you've been there, done that)_

He certainly had. Trying to balance family and work had become quite difficult to do, but it was a reassurance to Harry to know that even his eccentrically organised best friend also struggled.

_How are Dudley and his family? And Rachel? I was wondering on my way passed St. Mungo's. It's hard not to picture her little body in one of those gigantic beds, being held down by a nurse and doctor. I know I shouldn't think like that, but every time I see a hospital, I just can't help it. I know really I should picture Arthur, or Bill or even you and Ron! But Rachel is so small that it made more of an impact in my mind for some reason._

_Ginny and I were supposed to meet up tomorrow for coffee in Muggle London. She's helping me buy a suit for Hugo for my Muggle cousin's wedding. Ginny said she would take Lily and Bill promised to lend me Louis for the day so that Hugo wouldn't whine about being the only boy. Now, I'm not sure if we're still on. Will you ask her to Floo me? I'll be up late working so no worries about missing me._

_Hermione_

Harry tucked the letter in his breast pocket and tackled the rest of his paperwork with renewed vigour. If Hermione could do it, then so could he. It was once he was half an hour into it that his wife knocked at the door, head peeking in.

"Finished soon?"

Looking up at her blearily, running a hand through his hair, Harry groaned in response. All Ginny did was chortle grimly to herself remembering that article she would have to start writing before Sunday's deadline. Decidedly, Harry thought she had the better gig. Quidditch matches were much more exciting to write about then criminals were.

"Hermione wants you to Floo her tonight. Something about coffee and Hugo's suit hunting."

There was a resounding smack and Harry looked up alarmed, seeing that Ginny had hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. She moaned and her eyes closed tightly. "I completely forgot! I'll have to reschedule Roche's interview …" she dissolved into a contemplative murmur before looking up at her husband's astonished expression. "What?"

"You're willing to reschedule an interview with the _legendary _Montrose Magpie Beater, Samuel Roche, for the sake of a coffee?" asked Harry incredulously.

Ginny scoffed. "Legendary? Hardly. Guy's as stupid as dragon dung, smells like it too."

"You're being biased."

"The guy proposed marriage to me after a match!"

Harry tried to not let the sudden image of the large, muscular Beater getting down on one knee in the middle of the Quidditch pitch make his anger swell. Ginny had blatantly showed to all who were present that she had not been interested in the least.

"And you successfully concussed him with your Nimbus 3000. I applaud you by the way."

Harry stood, stretching his aching muscles, scrutinizing the minuscule pile that was now left. There was roughly only three cases left for Harry to review, but even that number was too much of an effort for his attention span. Deciding to leave it until morning, he walked towards his wife and kissed her.

"You taste like work," Ginny muttered against his lips, encircling her arms around his neck.

"You taste like … pillows?" Harry broke away slowly, a question in his eyes. Ginny touched her lips slightly with her fingertips.

"How did you know?" She blinked.

Harry picked at a small feather in her hair and held it out for her inspection. Ginny took it and mock-scowled at the small white, wispy thing.

"Did Pandor attack our bed again?" Harry laughed.

"No," said Ginny brushing some hair out of her husbands eyes, "Lily and I had a pillow fight."

The simplistic and blunt way in which his wife said this made Harry laugh and scoop her into his arms. She cried out in surprise at the sudden altitude change and began pelting him with her fists, demanding to be let down. Harry only carried on, taking her out into the hall and towards their bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Quidditch player; I was under the impression that you enjoyed heights?"

"Oh, sod off."

* * *

Hermione recapped over her papers with a hard expression.

One of her clients was trying his very hardest to sue Flourish and Blotts because of poor workmanship after a book 'deliberately' fell atop his head. Unfortunately the apple-cheeked veteran had not realised that his claims lay on very uneven if not, non-existent, grounds. She was trying to see if there was a way she could save him from looking like a fool at his hearing on Saturday. Unfortunately, Hermione was coming up with few results and the main and most obvious solution was that he should pull out now.

The next case she really wanted to get her hands on was Mark Devon's. He was the big fish to fry. Perhaps the jewel of her career. Fours instances of possessing dark and potentially harmful objects, one attempted assault, two charges of Apparating without a license and the big clincher was his attempt at recruiting old Death Eaters. What he had wanted to do with them, Hermione did not want to know.

"Mum!" Hugo roared up the stairs.

Hermione shuffled her papers and tapped them against her desk. She heard her son thunder up furiously and pretended to be engrossed in a blank sheet as he came sprinting in, a flurry of curly brown hair and red cheeks.

"Aunt Ginny is in the fireplace," he said breathlessly, his thin chest heaving.

"Thank you very much, Hugo. You're a great help." Her son beamed at her and turned around quickly to hurry back and tell his aunt that his mum was on her way down.

Hermione chuckled as he left, the sound of his thumping feet making her crack a small smile. He was as tactless as his father was but she loved him for it. It was Hugo's veiled shyness and hard temper that reminded her so much of Ron, but his bushy locks and studious nature was all her. And it was nice to know that your child had inherited something from you-- that you had something other than blood in common.

She heard him call again in impatience and went downstairs.

Hugo was kneeling by the fireplace, muttering to his aunt in an exasperated voice about something that probably had to do with his mother. Hermione touched his shoulder and he immediately scooted over to let her sit down.

"Hi."

Ginny grinned at her, albeit tiredly and Hermione smirked causing Hugo to frown at the women. The Potter redhead glared.

"Not a word," she warned in a growl.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Hermione with a haughty air. Yet the sly expression on her face betrayed the ulterior motive.

"So, I've been told that you are in need of my shopping expertise?"

Hermione nodded with a large sigh. "I do."

Hugo scowled at his aunt and mum in rapid succession. "For a bloody Muggle suit!"

"Language, Hugo," Hermione warned him with a colourful glare. He fell silent under her scrutiny but muttered to himself and clenched his fists in substitution.

Ginny masked a laugh behind a cough. "Ah, I see that my brother's horrible speaking manners have reached your son."

Hugo blew his aunt a raspberry at the same moment that Hermione said, "Yes, I've noticed that too." She hit the back of his head. The bushy haired boy went off muttering darkly, rubbing at his hair where his mother had thumped him. Hermione watched him leave the room before turning back to her laughing sister-in-law.

"Not a word," the Weasley woman said ferociously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Ginny. "Anyway, what time shall we meet up and where more importantly?"

Hermione bowed her head in thought. She had gone for coffee with her own mother a few weeks ago in a nice little café by Westminster Abbey, which a colleague of hers had said was owned by a kindly young witch. Her husband, a Muggle, had recently passed, leaving her with two small children. Both were awaiting letters to Hogwarts for next year if she was correct.

"How about … The Newt?"

"The Newt?" Ginny echoed. There was a certain hilarity in the way that she said it that made Hermione roll her eyes.

"It's owned by a witch," she said as way of explanation. "Mum and I went there for a chat once. It's really quite nice."

"Well, if you're sure … There won't be a newt in my coffee will there?"

Hermione swiped at Ginny's head, but her hand went right through the green fog. Ginny's head wobbled a bit and the smoke rippled before the image stilled. Her sister-in-law giggled.

"I'm more worried about the kids being bored. Lily usually conks out after an hour playing at the park, so I don't think she'll be much of a bother. Louis and Hugo however …" the redhead trailed off with a meaningful glance.

"I know," said Hermione. She sat back on her haunches. "Maybe if we bribe them with Chocolate Frog cards?"

Ginny sighed. "Won't work. Louis just finished his collection and James gave some to Hugo before he went to school."

"Bugger."

"You said it."

The two women seeped into a contemplative silence, each thinking of ways to persuade the Weasley boys into staying quiet for an hour or two so that their aunts could chat and catch up on things. It was proving a difficult task. Louis was generally well behaved but in the explosive company of his cousin, the two were worse then rogue Bludgers.

Ginny's brow rose suddenly and Hermione saw her eyes twinkle in excitement. "I've got it! Do you know Samuel Roche, Mione?"

"Do I!" Hermione groaned. "Rose, Hugo and Ron only talk about him, 24/7. Why?"

"I was supposed to interview him for this article I'm writing for Witch Weekly--" Hermione nodded along with Ginny's words, the younger woman gaining speed and momentum as her explanation grew. Ginny was often asked by different papers and magazines to write articles for them, which not only boosted her reputation as a journalist but also showed the Daily Prophet that she was highly in demand.

"I could ask him to sign a few autographs for my nephews and sons-- if they behave that is." She smirked.

Hermione laughed, seeing the young girl that she had roomed with all those years ago at the Burrow. The sly little girl that threw caution to the wind and got things done. It was refreshing to see that Ginny had not lost that aspect of herself.

"You are evil, Gin."

Ginny laughed, "As alcohol should be!"

Hermione snorted. After some idle comments, Ginny bid her a quick goodbye and Hermione strayed upstairs once again to finish her work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. What gave me away?**

A/N: Petunia's back! Where had she gone you ask? Not very far don't you worry. Anyway, I feel I must warn you that I will have to put her on-hold for the next chapter because that's the deciding chapter. It will set the foundations for Lillian. But here she is for all you Petunia fans. If she has any ...

Mum bought us a WII fit recently. It's brilliant! My favourite game is the jogging one where you go all across the Island. The bubble one just annoys me :(

Review Responses:

Randomenated-Cullen: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked the last line, I didn't think anyone would catch on. By the way, read carefully. Something tells me you'll laugh at something.

Passionismywriting: Why was Ginny so tired you ask? Well ... um (blush) Let's skip that shall we? I'm glad you liked it and thank you for the review.

prongster: They do don't they? :) Thank you!

Juzzy88: Thank you!

Tamira: Oh, that's good. I'd thought I hadn't answered you. Haha, the French word for snogging is 'becquote'. They said it so many times in the film, it was ridiculous! And a signed photo for Rose goes without question. She might just be the biggest Quidditch fan of the family after her dad. As for Louis, you'd just know he'd only collect certain types of celebrities. Like the ones who work with Dragons for example! Thank you for the praise and the review!

Katsumara: Thank you very much. I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

wrappedinharry: Well let's see ... I'm trying to give the story something for everyone. Different characters and different situations. But in later chapters it will mostly be about Petunia and Lily. I just need to set the foundation for it. I know she wasn't under Vernon's influence _entirely, _because she did have that hatred of witches and wizards before he came along. But I think he was such an impression on her life that it was just easier to get caught up in his own hatred too. Do you get what I mean? But, I suppose hers would be like an icy fury to the point of disregarding Harry's very existence. Thank you for you review. It made me think and re-plan my strategy a little.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

-

-

-

Petunia Dursley was a sullen woman at first glance. Misery lines were carved deep into her flesh and her shoulders were permanently hunched as though she had carried a huge weight for several years. Her eyes had also darkened to every sight, the blue she had prided them to be, becoming misty and troubled. They were like raging waters that would never be still again.

Her son had dropped her off the night before alone. There wasn't enough room for Dudley's whole family to stay the week. At least that was what Petunia had argued. She had, however, given them enough money to check into a small hotel near the area. Dudley had taken it and left without a parting word, oblivious to his children's cries on why they were leaving granny on her own.

The next morning's weather was dull and grey from the window of the old woman's room. Not a single ray of sunshine would grace Little Whinging and its rows of houses. Some children had braved the sight of rain clouds to go play out on the green with their friends, awaiting the first droplets before having to go back inside. Petunia saw small boys shouting excitedly as they kicked an old football around that looked shabby and gnawed on. The girls were all grouped under a tree, chatting and laughing with each other. The sight made a lump appear in Petunia's throat.

She decided to go downstairs and fix herself some breakfast. The kitchen was as dreary as outside. Some of the wallpaper was peeling off in small strips and a yellowish stain had marked the ceiling in a worrisome way. However, the counter tops and silverware were glistening, as they should. Petunia had made sure to keep all her old habits. The house was always spotless. Only some things needed fixing of course.

After having swallowed a plate of scrambled eggs and a sour cup of tea, Petunia washed the dishes laboriously, shivering at the silence that seemed weighing suddenly. The house was entirely too quiet. It mourned the absence of children and little quarrelling voices. Rachel and Danny had often stayed with their granny during the summer, before Rachel had become too ill to travel. Petunia smiled fondly remembering sunny days in London where she would lavish them with gifts without having to receive warning looks from their mother.

She set the plate on a rack to dry and blinked at the back garden under the onslaught of rain. It had not been very long ago that the house had known two other children. Two boys, so different, under the same roof. One normal. One … abnormal, as Petunia had thought him to be. Like her sister he was different and would never let her into his life once he rejoined his world. She had tried to like him as a baby, but the moment he opened his eyes to her-- bright green -- Petunia knew he was one of them. And the downwards spiral had begun.

And it was threatening to start all over again. This time there was a new player in the game. But really, how could Petunia call her new? It seemed like her long dead sister had come back to question Petunia's choices, come to test her. The shape of the eyes, the way they looked-- as though they could never hate anyone, and the laugh that seemed to resonate from a time long forgotten. Lily Potter had been reborn in a new body that knew not of Petunia's past tribulations. And would not either, her mother had promised. The excitement grew in Petunia like hundreds of tiny butterflies taking flight. She could start anew and try to heal with her sister, through her great-niece.

The moment there gazes had locked; Petunia had felt a shock so strong-- as if everything had slowed and stilled in some worn out photo. For a fraction of a second, she and Lily Potter had recognised each other. Petunia knew they had. She had felt her heart tug and expand the same way it had when her parents had told her she was to be a big sister. And the little girl had looked at her in love mingled with a raw hurt that she could not hide behind the familiar smile. Then, it had disappeared-- the people in the photo moving again and the sounds piercing through Petunia's golden moment into reality. When Lily had looked at her in Harry's arms, Petunia had tried to find a trace of her sister in there. There was none left, only the haunting resemblance that made her stomach knot.

* * *

It was morning when Lily opened her eyes. She startled awake, remnants of her strange dream leaking back into her memory. She had been playing in the park with a small boy. She couldn't remember his name. Only the way his skin had worried her, almost as pale as bright snow. Lily threw off the covers and shouldered her night robe on quickly, taking the stairs two at a time and skidding to a halt in the kitchen. There were two voices mingling over the sound of hissing rashers.

Her father had already gone to work, so that had ruled him out. Actually her mum was sitting at the kitchen table with Teddy Lupin. Teddy was laughing at something her mum had said but stopped to smile brightly when he caught sight of Lily at the doorway.

"There's the little lady!" he sang.

"Teddy!" Lily flung her arms around his neck and his chest rumbled with laughter. He pat her back and she released him with an excited squeak.

"Teddy was just telling me some great news!" said Ginny. She was trying to pat the seat next to her so that Lily would sit, but the small nine year old was having none of it.

Lily rounded on her god-brother with anticipation. He leaned close to her face, opened his mouth and said … nothing. Lily waited patiently for something to come but nothing would. Ginny thumped Teddy's shoulder with scolding eyes.

"Don't tease her, Teddy."

"Sorry, Aunt Gin," he said. Lily did not know why, but her mum bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Tell me!" Lily demanded.

Teddy put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Take it easy, squirt." He gave her an easy lopsided smile, the one he'd been practising in the mirror for weeks. Lily and Al had been witness to that. "I'm going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts next year."

Lily shrieked. She hugged him ferociously and jumped about when she had released him, singing at the top of her voice, "Teddy's gonna be my teacher! Teddy's gonna be my teacher!"

Ginny brought her coffee mug up to her lips. "Told you she'd be happy."

The Lupin boy caught Lily by the arm however and said, "You can't tell anyone yet, okay? You and Aunt Gin are the first people I've told." He looked at Ginny. "Apart from Gran of course."

Ginny nodded. "Of course."

He stood to leave, not without kissing Ginny's cheek and thanking her for breakfast. Teddy always ate at their house whenever he could, and the last few days had been the only times he had missed a meal. To see him at the table was like taking a trip into familiarity for Lily. Teddy hugged and ruffled her hair on his way out.

Ginny waited to hear the front door open and close before turning to her bright-eyed and flushed daughter.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Lily's mouth watered involuntarily at the smell of eggs and jam. Her mum put two pieces of toast on a plate and deposited the rashers and eggs with a flick of her wand. Ginny was feeling much too lazy today to get up and take hold of the pan.

As Lily shovelled her breakfast, she thought back to the boy in her dream. He was on the edge of her memory; she knew that because she could feel his name hovering over her lips. It resembled something slimy almost. Lily noticed she was mumbling when Ginny frowned at her over the _Daily Prophet._

"Is there something wrong, Lily?"

"No. I was just wondering something to myself." Lily pushed the fork in her mouth and let her eyes drop to her plate. She shook the dream away. Dreams were just that, dreams. Nothing to get worked up about.

* * *

Al smiled at Rose in parting as they both went to their House tables for breakfast. Before she hurried off however to join her friends, she tapped his bag with her wand and gave him an incisive stare that Al knew must mean something other than "Don't choke on your eggs."

"What?" he asked.

She delivered that cutting glance again, but also nodded several feet to William talking animatedly with some Gryffindor boys including James. Her gaze hardened.

"That again?" Al asked angrily. "Rose, William's a good person. What is it with you and him anyway?"

Rose looked taken aback. She seemed to clear her head and was able to retort quite tartly, "Nothing. I just have my doubts about him. He doesn't … feel right, for some reason." She paused and bit her lip. "Never mind, you're right, I'm being stupid." Then her eyes were pleading. "Please be careful, Al."

Al hadn't the time to ask what she meant by this because she was already moving away to her table. He heard one girl ask Rose worriedly if she had copied Professor Binn's lesson notes. No matter how many times his dad told him that Ravenclaw's were as known for their open-mindedness and wisdom as they were for their brains, Al would always picture his cousin, worriedly pouring over her spell books.

Ravenclaw nerds he thought fondly.

"Hey!"

Al looked around and caught sight of William waving and tapping the empty seat beside him. Al grinned and punched his shoulder as he sat down.

"What's up, guys?"

Kieran, James best friend pulled out the _Daily Prophet_ from his satchel and threw it to Al without a word. Al in turn shot him an odd look but unfolded the paper and read the cover. James was glaring at his plate and only looked up when his brother sent a few quizzical glances the length of the table.

"Why are they talking about Aunt Mione in the _Daily Prophet_?" When no one shot up to explain Al turned to his elder brother who had yet to say a word. "James?"

The oldest Potter stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork. "Aunt Mione's prosecuting Mark Devon at his hearing on Monday. Didn't Rose tell you?"

Al's eyes grew wide. Mark Devon was known throughout England as the wizard who aspired to assume Voldemort's role. Although he had not resorted to the extreme means his idol had before him, Devon was a lethal and dangerous force all the same. Rumour had it that he'd vouched to lead wizards and witches against the Muggles that had forced magical folk into hiding. And it was common knowledge that one could not start a dark empire whilst taking residence in a cell in Azkaban.

"But … the last person who was against hi--"

Kieran cut him off with a mournful nod. "Killed at the entrance of Knockturn Alley."

A chilling image materialised in Al's mind. A white tombstone with bushy bunches of flowers; roses, petunia's, tulips, lilies, marigold's, hyacinths, daisies. And the lone inscription:

_Hermione Weasley_

_Free the Elves_

Al had a strange mixture of woe and the desire to laugh. He looked at William and raised an eyebrow.

"So is there a chance your aunt will die?" the blonde boy asked meekly. He had gone incredibly pale.

James snorted. "Aunt Mione? She'd transfigure Devon into a pin cushion before he even had the chance to raise his wand."

Patricia, a girl in Al and William's year sitting besides James cut through the conversation with a squeal as a blur of gold and white dove into her plate and stained all the front of her robes. She groaned and inched away from the creature, which Al saw, was a large Barn owl.

"Zanzibar!" he said under his breath mournfully. Patricia would not let him hear the end of it if the bird came towards him. Thankfully, Zanzibar redressed himself and hopped over Patricia's fallen goblet towards James who stroked his head and reached for the letter. The girl had enough sense not to voice her discontent to Al's third year brother, and only stood to her feet and moved a few places down where she and her robes were safer.

"Thanks." James fed him a bit of rasher fat before the owl spread his wings and took off.

"What's wrong with Molly?"

James looked up from the letter absently. "Oh, Aunt Audrey got the job. And she says that Uncle Percy will be coming down to Hogwarts next week for a talk with the fifth years. Apparently he's bringing your birthday present with him, Al."

Uncle Percy's gifts were always practical ones. Last year he had offered their mum to buy Al his first cauldron for school and the year before that he had bought him some new robes. Lily always drew the short stick however, because Uncle Percy would not believe that she had outgrown the dollhouse stage of her childhood. Al vaguely wondered how Molly and Lucy would fare once their interest in dolls and dress-up dwindled.

"D'you think mum and dad got my letter?" Al asked hopefully serving himself some chicken and mash.

James shrugged. "I guess so. Roxanne's Wilbin is a good owl. Anyway, Rose sent Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron a letter too, so they probably told mum and dad."

A chorused murmur rose above the Great Hall. Like a game of Chinese Whispers, it travelled down each table like wildfire and Al turned to see the teachers getting up from their seats and calling the Prefects together. Victoire further up the Gryffindor table rose to meet Hagrid and the Headmistress.

"What's going on?" a fifth year Slytherin called up to his Prefect. This stirred similar outbursts and soon the entire student body was shouting and shrieking in confusion.

"_SILENCE_!"

The din broke. All heads turned towards the Headmistress and her guard of Prefects and teachers, standing like beacons of discipline. Al looked at his friends, glanced to the other Houses, and shared a long meaningful stare with Rose. Their contact ended brutally when Prefects began to descend upon the first years, hoisting them from their seats brusquely.

Al pulled his arm away from his assailant and saw with some surprise that it was Victoire and that she had already moved away, gathering other first years in a large group that Al found himself in the middle of. He caught a last glimpse of William and thought he saw Patricia's red hair somewhere in the throng, but he could not be sure. Rose found him however, and had grasped his hand the minute Victoire and the Head Boy had started speaking.

"If Ravenclaw and Slytherin Prefects could please gather their charges and follow me to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom," said the Head Boy in a crisp tone. Around Al, children began to move away from the group and he and Rose were forced to part. She held onto his hand as long as she could and when Al saw the fear in her eyes, his heart began to thunder rapidly in his chest.

Rose knew. Perhaps all of Ravenclaw knew.

"As for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Prefects, if you could please gather your first years and follow me to the Transfiguration classroom. Thank you."

Al tried to look over his peer's heads to Victoire ushering kids to follow their Prefects. Some had begun crying and whispering fearfully among themselves. One boy burst into tears besides Al and a helpful seventh year Hufflepuff girl moved from her table to lead the sobbing boy forward to the front of the group. The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement now.

"What's going on?" said William who must have fought his way over.

"I dunno." Al moved forward with the other first years and Victoire smiled at them wanly when they passed her.

"Stay in the group," she warned, "I'm right behind you." She was. Al could feel her hand on his shoulder and her sharp breaths at his neck. The double doors of the Great Hall closed with a resounding clank that made all the first years jump.

"What's going on?" asked a little Hufflepuff girl shrilly as they all hurried through the corridors.

"You're all being transported. We just need to make a headcount," said Victoire breathlessly. She had moved to the side, running alongside the group, muttering to different Prefects.

They arrived in the Transfiguration classroom and the doors were once again bolted shut after them. Then came the role call.

"Barnaby, Janice?"

"Present!"

"Browne, Greg?"

"Here!"

Al looked at his cousin shrewdly. She was hiding something from him and she knew he did not appreciate the secrecy. She stood awkwardly to the side eyeing the door with an uneasy air.

"Buckley, Ruth?"

"I'm here!"

"Vic, what's going on?" Al whispered.

She looked at him in alarm, eyes wide and large. She recovered in a single breath and pushed him roughly back into the throng of children with a growl.

"Stay there. Don't move!"

"Hugh, Ryan?"

"Present!"

William began to tremble furiously and he pushed his hair back with a shaking hand. This reaction caused Al's heart to beat erratically until he thought it would explode. He was afraid and though he wanted to, he did not think asking for his parents would remedy the situation.

"Anderson, Patricia?"

"Here!"

His eyes honed onto her. She looked terrified but there was hardness in her gaze that made the rock in Al's stomach dilapidate. If she could brave this then so could he.

"Burke, William?"

"P-present," he replied thickly. Al put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Several more names passed in a thrice before Al was forced to yell 'present' and after a few more similar yells, the Prefects were once again moving them to another location, one they were wary of sharing with their charges. They travelled swiftly to the seventh floor corridor without interruption before Professor Hollyknut strode from the wall in a smooth motion to appose Victoire at the lead of the herd. Relief spread throughout the children at the sight of an adult several decades their senior, but the Prefects drew their wands. Feeling the pulse of distress, Al pulled his wand out and whispered urgently for his friends to do the same.

"Who was the inventor of the Elixir of Life?" Victoire called. Hollyknut stiffened in surprise and the grip on her wand tightened in response.

"The _what_?"

"Wrong!" Victoire lashed her wand with an inaudible cry at the young Charms Professor and a jet of orange light hit Hollyknut squarely in the chest. She tumbled back over herself.

Al's screams were imperceptible over all the others and for a single obscure moment he wondered savagely if Victoire had lost her mind. Then his cousin had spun on her heels and roared: "Get them out of here! We've been compromised! He's here!"

Then they were all sprinting and somehow found themselves in a large room that seemed to materialise from thin air, almost like the Gryffindor common room, only huge and cavernous devoid of furniture and other knickknacks. There was a large porthole like thing in the far wall and a fifth year boy urged his House to go through. The doors were shut and bolted after them. Naturally.

"Where does it go?" William asked the nearest authority figure.

"Never mind where it goes!" their male Gryffindor Prefect yelled, "Just go through before I kick you're arse into next effin' wee--"

A large blast made them all scream. Then it was as though someone had pressed the fast-forward button, everyone wanted to get through first-- to leave whatever carnage was ensuing inside Hogwarts. The large doors they had gone through to get here were resisting for the moment, but something was trying to get in and they would, one way or another.

Al was one of the last ones to go and something in his mind sprung to the forefront of his brain the exact moment the Prefect closed the porthole behind them.

" Victoire!"

* * *

Aurors were Aparating in all directions the minute the Hogwarts wards failed, Harry and Ron among them. Drawing their wands from beneath their cloaks, they took off at a sprint for the castle. Harry's mind was alight with horrific images of the past and perhaps those of the future, but he did not want to dwell on those too long. Bursting through the double doors, the Aurors separated into pairs and took different routes. Harry and Ron shared a glance and changed their course, running into the Great Hall, which was locked firmly and reinforced with a protective spell. Ron muttered something under his breath to his wand and the doors pulsed briefly before opening a crack.

Harry slipped in, his gaze swinging wildly to find his family in the hoards of young faces. He let out a relieved breath the moment he caught sight of James, Fred and Roxanne further up the Gryffindor table. Ron was at his side a moment after, breathing shallowly.

"Rose and Albus … where?"

"Must have evacuated with the other first years," Harry panted.

"Mr. Potter!" said a relieved Professor Sprout. She hurried down to them both, and heads were turning along with murmurs of-- "Harry Potter" and "he's here!" that had enveloped the students.

"The wards failed--" Harry urged Ron over to James and Fred whispering urgently for the map. "Professor Sprout, who's in the building?"

Professor Sprout produced a handkerchief from her pocket, and began dabbing at her forehead anxiously. "A follower of Devon's. They must have acquired some Polyjuice potion-- they disguised themselves as our Professor Hollyknut."

Ron came running, holding the Marauders map in his fist. He gave it to Harry who tore it open and whispered frantically, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The blank paper oozed into the familiar imprint of Hogwarts and Harry's eyes scanned for an out of place name. He saw some Aurors in the Astronomy Tower and some in the Dungeons. Professors were now detaining students who had not gone to breakfast inside classrooms and some were shut up in their common rooms. In the seventh floor corridor however, two names made his blood turn to ice and his legs go numb. Patrick O'Connell and Victoire Weasley. They were still moving, meaning his niece was duelling the wizard.

"We've got O'Conell. He's duelling with Victoire," Harry told Ron with some masked dread.

"What! The git's duelling with Vic?" Ron looked aghast.

Victoire was an accomplished dueller for sure; she had joined the Duelling club in her fourth year and won numerous trophies and medals for her achievements. Nevertheless, her skill posed no real threat for a turbulent persona like O'Connell. He would not hesitate to send a 'Crucio' her way.

"Professor Sprout, keep the kids in here at all costs. Don't let anyone in or out unless you're sure it's either me or Ron." Harry turned back to the map. "Mischief managed."

They left the Great Hall and Harry grit his teeth and refused to turn back at his sons call. They were running through the corridors, taking the steps on the moving staircases two at a time up to the seventh floor corridor where Harry had last seen O'Connell and Victoire's names.

"D'you hear that?" Ron said stopping short. Harry looked back at him. "Spells," he said with a grimace. "Vic's putting up a fight."

"But she won't last long," said Harry wearily. "C'mon!"

They turned a corner and came upon the sight of a bloodied Victoire leaning back against a bare wall, chest heaving with shuddering breaths. Her arm was bent at an odd angle too and thick blood was oozing through the fabric of her school shirt. O'Connell disguised as Hollyknut, had his wand at her throat.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shot the red jet towards O'Connell's hand whose wand spiralled out of his grasp. He jumped back away from Victoire who slid down the wall in exhaustion.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter. Give my kind regards to your sister-in-law." O'Connell smirked. He turned and Ron leaped forward in fury but was not able to reach him in time. With a powerful _crack, _Patrick had Disapparated.

Rising to his feet, Ron grunted and swiped O'Connell's fallen wand from the floor. Harry went to his niece's side and touched her forehead fondly, smiling at her in pride and gratitude.

"You were brilliant, Vic. Amazing."

She smiled tightly before letting out a shriek of pain, falling against his chest. Her blood quickly seeped through his robes and Harry cringed at the sight of her shoulder. He lifted her into his arms and whispered an apology when she hissed.

"Can you remember those healing spells?" Ron muttered to Harry as they made their way to the Infirmary. Victoire was hissing and moaning into Harry's shoulder, biting her lip to stop the screams from spilling over.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to mess her up. She'll be better off in the Hospital Wing."

In the Infirmary Madame Pompfrey came forward with a tutting sound and her calculated gaze swung to each person with such precision that it made Ron and Harry take a step back. A fourth year girl sitting up in bed lost all her colour at the sight of Victoire.

"When something happens, why does it always revolve around your family?" Madame Pompfrey snapped. She bustled to an empty bed besides the other girl and instructed Harry to lay Victoire down. The Weasley girl shrieked when her arm hit the mattress.

The fourth year in the next bed pressed her head back as far as it would go against her pillow, inhaling sharply. Her eyes were now as round as saucers.

"Dislocated arm, wound to the shoulder, a nasty jinx to the abdominal area--" Madame Pompfrey pointed her wand to each of the injuries for Harry and Ron to see. "Nothing some rest and skele-grow can't cure. You're lucky I have the means of curing this, or it'd be St. Mungos for her. Now, I'm sure you can guess she will have to remain here for at least two weeks."

Harry and Ron nodded their assent and turned, but not before Harry could see the small silver plaque above Victoire's bed.

_Reserved for Potters and Weasley's alike. By Merlin's beard may they graduate fast._

Harry laughed and followed his best friend out. They met fellow Aurors on their way back to the Great Hall who gave detailed accounts of their findings: Several ex-followers of Voldemort roaming the halls, a few injured staff and some grumpy House-Elves who had not taken lightly the many loud intrusions in their kitchens. After having allowed the students out of the Great Hall and spoken briefly with Hagrid and Professor Sprout, Harry sought out his son in the crowd of dispersing kids. He found him finally, squashed between his cousins Fred and Roxanne.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Harry!"

Fred and Roxanne reached him first, hugging him fleetingly before moving away to let James greet his dad. Harry hugged his son, relief spreading throughout his body. He would only believe his family safe and whole the minute he could embrace them, feel the warmth and feel the pulse of their beating hearts.

"Dad, what's going on?" James asked, pulling back to look fully into his fathers face.

"Nothing for you to be worried about now. Where's your brother?" Harry looked over James head, scanning the crowds.

"He left with the other first years. Victoire led them away … Dad, is everyone okay?"

Harry looked down. James had the beginning of tears in his eyes, a very rare thing indeed, so Harry was forced to put his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked at his family in earnest. "Victoire is in the Infirmary but she'll be fine. Everyone else is okay. I want you three to stick together-- mind Al and Rose when they come back. Don't let them out of your sights."

Both boys and Roxanne nodded.

"Ron and I will have to go. Remember what I just said."

Harry ruffled James hair and left, struggling through the sea of students before he joined Ron outside on the outskirts of the school grounds. Ron was looking over the lake with his hands in his pockets and a tight look on his face. He turned when he heard Harry approach.

"They were after Rose and Al."

Harry bowed his head. "I thought that too."

"They're going to go after Hermione now."

Harry shook his head. "We don't know that for sure."

Ron seeped into a loose silence, grimacing and rubbing at his long nose. Harry wondered what was going on under that head of his. There really was no telling with Ron.

"Hermione's pulling out of this case."

Harry had not anticipated that. "What? Why in god's name would she do that?"

Hermione had spent months on Mark Devon's case. She'd called it her one chance at true recognition in the fight against Dark Magic and pulling out would crush her. Harry knew she would resent Ron forever if he even mentioned the possibility of her dropping this opportunity.

Ron paced in exasperation, throwing his arms up in the air. "This guy wants to _kill _her, Harry. Kill my wife, my best friend! I can't let her walk into something like that."

"She knew what she was getting into!" Harry retorted hotly. "She knew the risks."

"What about Rose and Hugo? They're more important than that stupid hearing. I'd never live with myself if something happened to either of them. And what am I supposed to tell them at their mum's funeral? 'I'm sorry guys; your mum was more interested in her work than she was about watching you grow up'?"

"You know that's a lie!" Harry cried in her defence.

"Oh, yeah?" said Ron with narrowed eyes. "Then if it is, she'd pull out of this."

Harry opened his mouth but struggled with a reply and only settled on a scowl. He Disapparated (the wards had not yet been re-activated thankfully) and let out a sigh the moment his feet had touched his office floor. Crumpling back against his armchair, he closed his eyes and tried to erase the last hour from his mind. He knew he'd have to go back. He couldn't leave Hogwarts unprotected until the wards hadn't been put back. But he just wanted to rest for now. Just ... a little ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Um ... duh?  
**

A/N: Jello. How are all of you? I'm fine, thank you. School's going okay. I'm watching wrestling at the moment ... I find this sport to be incredibly stupid. Big meat-bag men pounding on each other. Lovely. Was practising yoga earlier on too. I fail at the whole balance thing.

Review Responses:

wrappedinharry: More powerful? Hardly. Just slightly sneakier in his approach. Professors are always trusted with Hogwarts secrets ... like the activation and deactivation of the protective wards :) It is Hermione's party, but don't you think she might be easier to stop if the enemy had something she loved? About Harry leaving, you're right and it was a big mistake on my part. I apologise for that. Petunia has a lot of space but she just refused Dudley outright. She didn't want him to stay basically. As for the state of the house, I don't think she'd really be pressed to get if fixed. There was no one to entertain anymore, was there? Thank you very much for your review which made my brain start working for once :)

EvaLovex33: Thank you!

benperez31: Of course the plots are related, lol! Do I come off as someone who can't keep a plot? Ouch. Hopefully not. :D Thanks for your review!

prongster: Confusing yes, interesting ... meh. I don't know. Thank you!

Passionismywriting: I completely agree with you. But try telling that to thick headed Ron Weasley. Don't worry though. Hermione won't go down without a fight. Thanks for the review!

Katsumara: As long as there's a Potter or a Weasley ... trouble will never be too far away. Aha, thanks for your awesome reviews!

Julia: The wards failed and that's why they were able to Disapparate in and out :) You did miss it, but that's okay. Thank for your review!

Juzzy88: Thank you!

Tamira: Reincarnation ... not really. Just familiarity that scares the shit out of Petunia. Excuse my language. I'm glad you enjoyed this story so far. I rather enjoy your reviews :)

caliginous: Thank you. I like Albus too. But his full name ... ugh :) Thanks again!

* * *

-Chapter 6-

-

-

-

Ginny took hold of Louis and Lily's hands at the crossing, taking a quick glance over her shoulder to see Hermione catch Hugo by his collar and deliver a swift warning and the possibility of a flying ban the moment they returned home.

The second they were on the other side of the road the three kids tore out of the women's grips and galloped into a bright blue coffee shop proudly announced as 'The Newt', under which the large caricature of a small newt balancing on the rim of a teacup, glittered in the winter light. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and grinned unabashedly which was rebuffed with an eye roll.

The outside was quite pleasant to look at. Two potted plants on either side of the main door seemed to ripple pleasantly in the wind, but upon closer inspection, Ginny noticed with a little bout of wonderment that they were indeed Dirigible Plum bushes. Almost identical in size to the ones that Luna had given her the day James was born. Inside was even homier than the exterior. It was easy to see that the entire décor had sourced from the Ravenclaw tower. It was airy and spacious, with luxurious sofas and chairs, silver and blue drapes hanging over different tables.

Ginny let out an appreciative sound.

"Told you you'd like it."

The redhead pretended to be insulted and swat Hermione's arm lightly. "I knew I'd like it."

Louis and Hugo came cantering from a nearby table, grabbing at their aunts and tugging them over. "We found a table! Do they have Dragon-grilled toffee cake here?"

Hermione glanced about worriedly and tried to hush the two. They sat quickly and allowed the boys to pour over the menus to see if the shop had any toffee cake available. The conversations had to be quiet, Ginny told them, because a number of Muggles liked to come here as well as wizards and witches.

"Why's that, Mum?" Hugo said in a whisper.

"Because the witch who owns this shop was married to a Muggle," replied his mother. "Now choose something to eat. Not too sugary mind you or else Grandmum and Granddad Granger won't be pleased."

Ginny gave the shop a sweeping scan and answered Louis' query on whether there were House-Elves in the kitchen, absently. She could not see Lily anywhere and was beginning to worry.

"Boys, where did your cousin go?"

Hugo looked up from his shared menu and brushed some locks from his face. "She told us she was going to the loo. Hey, Mum, do you think we could share the strawberry Sunday?"

Lily made an apparition soon after, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "Aunty Lina's back there. She's just talking to the owner-- said she'd come in a minute."

"What are the odds?" said Ginny moving her chair aside so that Lily could sit down.

Hermione threw her a look. "There are so many Weasley's now; I'd say they're pretty high."

"True."

A waitress came up to the table, notebook in hand and her face pulled into such a wide grin that the kids couldn't help but stare and wonder if she had been jinxed in some way. Her eyes widened when they settled on the women. Her grin became more pronounced-- if that was even possible.

"If it isn't Hermione and Ginny!" she squealed. Hermione looked to the side of her face, noticing with a start the whitened scars running along her cheek and down her neck.

"Lavender?" she said in revelation.

"Browne?" piped in Ginny. "Wow, we haven't seen you in such a long time. How are you?"

Lavender flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling brilliantly. "I'm great! Just got engaged--" she flashed her ring for them to see. "Seamus and I decided to get married next autumn."

"You're getting married to Seamus Finnegan," said Hermione weakly. "How wonderful for you."

"Thanks! So, are you ready to order?"

Hugo held up his menu and pointed to the picture of the strawberry Sunday. "One Sunday please!"

Louis looked at his aunt and smiled shyly. "Can I share one with you, Aunty Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. Lavender scribbled in her notebook. She turned to Lily and the redhead ordered a chocolate and toffee cake and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for the trip home. Lavender noted this down and smiled primly before turning on her heels and sauntering off to another table. Hermione let out a shocked breath.

"What an arrogant little--"

"Steady, Hermione," said Ginny mildly. She gestured to the children with a sweep of her hand. "Remember we've got the kids."

"I don't care."

Hugo and Lily giggled. Louis let out a snort.

Another waitress came and shed some plates on the table with another jaw-breaking smile that made Lily and Louis chuckle and mutter together. Hugo attacked the top of his Sunday and began to babble to his cousins through a mouthful.

"It's a little hard for me to forget, you know that, Ginny." Hermione shovelled some Sunday into her own mouth.

"I do know that. And I also know that she's a girl who's gotten over it and has found happiness." Ginny wiped some strawberry off Louis' nose. He sniffed and took another spoonful. "You're the only one who's yet to cross that bridge."

"I've crossed it!" Hermione argued feebly.

Ginny handed Lily a napkin and turned to the girl she had considered her sister long before her brother had married her. "No. You haven't. You built the bridge, destroyed it, burned it in the dead of night and danced on its ashes. You have most certainly not crossed the bridge."

Before Hermione had the chance to retort Angelina Weasley came sprinting up to their table, dishevelled with a wild look in her eyes. Hermione rose to her feet immediately.

"Hogwarts has been attacked," Angelina whispered under her breath so that only Hermione and Ginny could hear.

Ginny, who had risen to her feet also, felt as though the floor has slid out from under her. An indescribably feeling of panic and fear rose into her chest until it felt she could no longer breathe. Hermione was struck dumb and only fell back into her chair. Lily, Hugo and Louis' chattering seemed oddly muffled and muted now, as though everything had dimmed. Something simultaneously shattered in Ginny and Hermione's minds.

"W-what?" Ginny managed to choke out. "How?"

"Rose?" said Hermione in distress, getting up and trying to get passed Angelina. The black woman pushed her back. Ginny took hold of Hermione's shoulders to hold her in place.

Angelina shook her head. "I don't know … Ron called me-- told me to come find you. Harry went to get some reinforcements." She held back a sob. "He didn't have the time to tell me if Fred or Roxanne …"

An image of her sons flashed in Ginny's brain. She bit her lip and held the tears at bay. She was struggling to maintain Hermione in place and the kids had stopped their playing, having noticed that something was clearly amiss. Lily tugged on her sleeve.

"Mum?"

Ginny ignored her and looked at Angelina imploringly. "Did he say anything else? Are they at Hogwarts?"

Angelina nodded. "Yes. He and Harry Apparated there. The wards failed you see."

"_The wards failed_," Hermione echoed in tears. "Ginny--"

"I know," Ginny replied, teeth clenched. She looked to the three kids. "Guy's, I want you to go with Aunty Lina. Be good for her." Ginny clasped one of Angelina's shaking hands in her own. "Take them to the Burrow. We'll find Fred, Roxie and the others."

Angelina nodded once again and Lily and Louis went to her automatically. Ginny touched their heads fondly as they passed her, but Hermione had engulfed her son in parting. For once Hugo was not complaining, only looked at them all solemnly before trotting after his aunt.

Ginny did not know what currency to pay with, so she dumped a large wad of Galleons on the table and took Hermione by the hand, hurrying outside. Lavender tried to call them back but the minute they were outside and had run into a dark alcove, both women turned sharply and disappeared. Ginny found herself clinging to Hermione's forearm tightly when she felt her feet touch solid ground. The scent of Butterbeer and Firewhisky swayed intensively under her nose. Opening her eyes, Ginny was astounded to see that they had arrived in Hogsmead-- right at the door of the pub in fact. She looked at Hermione.

"Their fireplace is connected with Neville's office," Hermione explained, swallowing the lump in her throat. She threw the door of the pub open and stopped sharply in mid-step. Ginny tripped forward-- landing into the bushy haired witch's back with an 'oof'.

The pub was filled to the brim with children. Some were sitting in booths scattered around, others chatting at tables with merry drinkers. One boy was even gambling with a drunken man who could not make head or tail of his playing cards. There were those few adults laughing rambunctiously at the assortment of children running up and down the length of the pub at great speed, knocking over the poor spotted waiter.

"First years," Hermione breathed in relief. Her eyes scanned the crowds of rowdy kids for a glimpse of her daughter.

"There!" Ginny pointed to the four kids at the bar talking with a smiling, greasy looking woman.

Hermione's eyes lighted at the sight of her daughter's back. She lunged forward-- Ginny following and muttering excuses for her sister-in-law who was stopping for no one. "Rose!"

Rose turned at the sound of her name and her eyes popped at the sight of her mother and aunt. She jumped off the bar stool and ran at them, jumping into her mothers arms and sighing into the woman's shoulder. Hermione let a sob of relief into her daughter's thick auburn hair. When Ginny had reached them, she and Albus embraced tightly, all the fear she had been harbouring releasing the moment she felt her son's arms curl around her neck. Her little boy was safe.

Hermione pushed back and wiped her cheeks with a laugh. She gazed at her daughters face for a long moment, and then turned to see Albus, pulling him to her free side, kissing the top of his head and exhaling deeply. Ginny took Rose into her arms too and released her with a nod the girl knew meant 'Good job.' The Ravenclaw beamed.

"What happened, is everyone ok?" Hermione fired at the kids. She was in a state of high alert and panic that would not fade for several hours.

"Is James okay?" Ginny asked quickly.

The two who were still at the bar with the woman answered. "Everyone's fine from what we were told," said the blonde boy. The girl besides him nodded. Ginny gazed at her in a rather knowing way.

Al, remembering his manners in the midst of all that was occurring today, gestured to his friends. "Mum, this is William Burke, the Muggle-born I wrote to you about."

William came forward and Ginny shook his hand fondly. "Oh, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, William. Al tells me you're a fan in the making of wizard sweets?" William coloured brilliantly and smiled at the woman in a rather shy way. Al groaned out a 'Mum!" that made his mother laugh and apologise to his friend with a wink.

"And this id Patricia Anderson," Al finished lamely. Patricia sent him a scalding look but smiled radiantly for Ginny and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Patricia." Ginny looked at her. She was as tall as Rose was with shoulder length red hair, a smidge darker than Ginny's own, sporting grey eyes. There was not a freckle in sight however, which made the woman sigh inwardly in mild regret.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Potter," replied the little girl. Good manners too. Ginny caught her son's eye and waggled her eyebrows with a smirk. He only scowled at her in reply.

"You two look like you need a shot of Firewhisky to calm your nerves," said the bartender sympathetically. She nodded to the kids. "I set them up with a few Butterbeer's, least I could do."

Ginny sat on a spare stool and nodded her assent. She heaved a heavy sigh and put an arm around Al's shoulders. "Where's Hannah today?" she asked by way of conversation.

The woman put two large mugs in front of Ginny and Hermione each. "Mrs. Longbottom went up to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure the kids up there are okay?" Hermione questioned hurriedly again. The thought of James, Fred, Roxanne and Victoire still within dangers range made her stomach knot uncomfortably. She took a large swig of her beer to calm her nerves.

"They're fine. Dangers passed from what I've heard. We were just going to transport this lot back up to the castle only the Headmistress told me to hold them here for the moment. Apparently someone got hurt and they just want to make sure no one else has."

Ginny felt compelled to ask as a giant serpent of worry curled and hissed in her stomach, "Who got hurt?"

The bartender frowned in thought, looking slightly over Ginny's shoulder. "Strange name … Vicloire, Vixoir?"

Hermione, Ginny and Albus all gaped at each other.

* * *

Lily felt every nerve in her body blaze in agony. Her eyes were stinging wide and in tears. She did not know who or what she was anymore, only understood pain and darkness. She struggled to turn her head even if the movement was causing her indescribable agony. All around her-- water. Green and murky with a single pillar of rock shooting high up in her side vision. An island. Lily was floating, she understood. There was a dark presence, a force she could not exactly pinpoint. She felt as though her whole being-- body and soul-- had been doused in an icy lake, stuffed in a dark cave, hidden away for all of eternity. Despite the numbness, she urged kicked and struggled to the surface. She was so close, a hairbreadth away from tasting air.

Something caught her ankle. Lily felt the slimy fingers enclose around her skin-- tugging her back to the darkness. She kicked violently, spread her arms out and felt her chest expand with the need for oxygen. Feeling like her heart was on fire Lily blinked at the sudden brightness hovering just over the waters edge. A bubble escaped from her chapped lips as she realised that hundreds of decaying hands were grabbing at her and pulling her further down.

The light … she needed to reach the light!

Suddenly a horrible dead face appeared in front of her. Its hair was flowing freely from its shrunken scalp and the eyeless sockets looked as though they could rip out and swallow your very essence. Lily let out a muted shriek as it lunged.

She awoke with a start. Her heart hammered against her ribcage incessantly as Lily sat up with gasping breaths and an unfocused vision. Images flashed through her brain. She got up off the couch tipsily and pressed her hands against the walls-- on the brink of comatose. She was trying to make her way to the kitchen, following the ticks and tocks of the famous family clock, but screams were still ringing in her head.

Lily stopped. Put a hand to her heaving chest and leant her forehead against the wall. She knew what she had just seen and felt wasn't normal, that there was something strange and evil about the experience. Lily clutched at her throat sluggishly. She was so thirsty …

She found the kitchen eventually through all her stumbling and had just slumped into a chair with a glass of water when the front door burst open. In her surprise, Lily chocked on the liquid and had to repeatedly thump herself to swallow.

"Lily!"

Her dad came barrelling in with mother, brother, aunt, uncle and cousin, a little like sheep filing in to be sheared. Lily stood tiredly to smile at them all in a rather pallid fashion. However, when her eyes locked onto the thin scar her father sported, something pushed her into inching backwards.

_Lake, death, cave, darkness, darkness … darkness._

"Lils, you'll never guess what we just went through!" Al cried running up to her but stopping short when he realised his little sister was not listening or looking at him.

Harry looked grim and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Hold on a moment, Al. It's late. You can tell her all about it tomorrow. Lily, you look pale. Are you o--" Harry had reached out to touch the top of his daughters head but the moment his palm grazed her hair, Lily's whole body seized.

She let out a howling scream. The world around her blackened into oblivion.

* * *

St. Mungo's was a building filled to the brim with organised chaos-- transported from one room to the other, stuffed into corridors and shimmied a little everywhere. All around the family Healers ran up and down the halls with patients of all kinds. Hermione looked very pleased when a young male Healer jogged into a room carrying a bruised and moaning House-Elf.

"No one would've taken care of them back when we were kids," she muttered into the swarm that was the Potter-Weasley family. Someone replied to her but Harry could not be sure whom. His mind was still abuzz with the day's happenings, weighing his head against his shoulders uncomfortably.

Albus and Rose were still at the Burrow, having been denied the trip up to the hospital that Ron thought would probably leave them shaken. No one wanted to expose them to the horrific consequences life often had in store for people. The two would soon be going back to Hogwarts when Professor Sprout was positive the castle was secure and ready to accept the minor students once again. After that, no one could protect them from life.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Potter."

The family turned in unison for the owner of the voice. It was an old witch with large rectangle rimmed spectacles and short curly blonde hair. She smiled at them all, nodding to each member before looking steadily at Harry and Ginny clinging tightly together. Harry could not decide if her smile was apologetic or victorious.

She took out a small clipboard and pushed her spectacles back up her nose with a finger, head bowed to read. "Well, Lily gave us quite a run for our money when it came to diagnosing her." The Healer folded her arms over the clipboard and brought it close to her chest. "Of course, we have some amazing on site specialists who were able to infor--"

"Get on with it!" Ron growled. "What's wrong with my niece?"

The woman blinked beneath her glasses and looked at Ron as though he'd done something obscene or was a rude piece of rubbish she'd found on the sole of her shoe. She sniffed and pinched her eyebrows together.

"Of course, Mr Weasley." She turned to Harry and Ginny once again. "We don't think Lily's condition is life threatening-- mystifying, certainly-- but it shouldn't harm her exteriorly."

Harry could not form any words, any question for the Healer. It was a spreading relief to know that his daughter was okay but the anxious parent in him wanted to know more. And the Healers hesitation had him worried. Harry could feel Ginny trembling in his arms, on the brink of dissolving into hysterics after her day. First, her son and niece are all but attacked in their school, her oldest niece is injured while fighting a dark wizard and then her daughter mysteriously falls ill and has to be transported to the emergency unit of St. Mungo's.

"What Lily has is a rare form of magic, most often seen in young toddlers or children," the Healer went on, "The child experiences these dreams, or visions, with the utmost clarity and precision. They can feel everything, hear everything and see everything as though they were present."

Hermione's soft voice cut through the woman's narration. "What are these visions exactly?"

The woman said in a matter-of- fact way, "They are memories." She adjusted her spectacles. "Not her own, mind you."

"What do you mean not her own?" Ron asked. "Whose memories then?"

The Healer shrugged. "We've never been quite sure actually. How this works," said the Healer, "Is that at some point during the pregnancy, or during the actual birth, these memories poured into her. These memories are magical ones of course, and so are transported to your child with ease. This would not work if one of the parents were a Muggle. Anyway, these memories take time to surface which is why young children are more prone to it then babies."

"Transported to your child?" said Ginny faintly. She was shaking worse than ever now and had gone a ghostly white. "But how?"

"I've read something about that," Hermione cut in before the Healer could. "Blood and magic flow through your veins, don't they?" she glanced around at everyone. "Well, just as you share the same blood with your children, you also share some magic."

"Exactly right, Mrs Weasley." Healer beamed at Hermione. "Different things can trigger these visions. A death, a birth, a new addition in the family, anxiety or terror. Of course, these memories often fade with time and most are not traumatizing or dangerous for the child. But in Lily's case … well I'm sure you're aware …"

Ginny let out a sob. Harry kissed the top of her head and pressed her close. He knew what she was thinking of, he himself was. Images of the past flashed through his mind-- dark and obscure times.

"How long will it take them to fade?" Harry asked. He could not fathom his baby going for years with his horrible memories in her head.

The woman consulted her clipboard and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "We can't be sure, but our estimate is over a span of three, perhaps four months."

Ginny was shocked into silence. Hermione and Ron gaped at each other as Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Imagining all those scenes his daughter would be playing in her head was enough to make his anger swell and multiply dangerously.

"Is there anything you can give her? A Dreamless Sleep potion?" Hermione urged.

"Nothing I'm afraid." The Healer looked apologetic. "It's a very ancient form of magic that we have yet to understand. The best you can do for her is offer all your support and--" she stopped and her eyes dropped to her clipboard once again. "Your patience."

Ginny sniffled. "Of course. We'll be there for Lily."

Harry nodded numbly. "Yeah."

"May we see her?" Hermione asked. She looked at Harry and Ginny with sad eyes. "I'm sure you'll want some time alone."

The Healer pointed to a door by the Healers unit with Lily's name etched in glittering gold letters on a small metallic plaque. Hermione smiled in thanks and pulled Ron after her. Inside the room was a single large bed beside a small table piled high with flowers and cards from well-wishers and the press. Everyone wanted to know about the daughter of the 'Boy-who-Lived'. Banners hung with messages and heaps upon heaps of Weasley Wizard and Wheeze products littered the room.

Lily though, in the midst of this colour explosion, looked as pale as her sheets. She was connected to a small boxy machine by several different wires and a breathing apparatus resembling a gas mask. Hermione inhaled sharply when she came closer. There were dark bangs under Lily's eyes and her hair was tangled and damp with perspiration, brow knotted in worry and hands balled into fists at her sides. She looked as though she were in excruciating silent pain, which only made her aunt's heart lurch frantically.

"She's a sorry sight," said Ron in a tight voice. Hermione grabbed his hand in her own for support and together they inched to the child's side. Ron pulled up two armchairs and they all but collapsed into them.

As though noticing their presence, Lily twitched a little and her frown lessened. The rhythmic sound of her aided breathing filled the room in a surreal kind of way. Neither Ron nor Hermione could believe that any of this was really happening. Victoire was not really in the Hogwarts Infirmary, Al and Rose were not at the Burrow on a school night, Mark Devon's cronies weren't free to run around, and especially, particularly, Lily wasn't lying in a St. Mungo's bed; being aided to breathe, checked on every hour or going through past monstrosities her parents had.

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeve and reached for Lily's balled fist. She prised her fingers open and took hold of her niece's hand, offering whatever comfort she could with that small action. Ron kissed his wife gently and placed his own hand over the two girls.

"We tried so hard," Hermione's voice broke. Ron rubbed his thumb across her hand in small circles. "To offer then a normal life. To shield them all."

"She's strong."

"She's nine," Hermione bit back. "She shouldn't have to be strong. She's only a baby."

Ron's buried his face in his wife's hair and let out a shallow breath. The pain he was feeling for his niece… it was pure agony. What were Harry and Ginny feeling-- thinking now? This was there child. Ron did not think he could even imagine the pain he would feel if one of his own children was lying on that bed. He encircled Hermione closely and cried.

* * *

Lily was in a lighted and airy room that she didn't recognise. There was a large fireplace in the corner and small scented candles suspended in mid-air wafted an aroma of lavender that made the nine-year-old inhale peacefully. There was no danger here, she was safe.

Lily craned her neck as she took hesitant steps to the middle of the floor. There were no windows and a strange sense of claustrophobia settled over her. Almost as soon as the feeling of panic washed down on the girl, a large door appeared in the side of the room. But before Lily had time to even get near it, a troop of teenagers came through, talking loudly and waving like a pack of apes.

"Settle down!"

Lily whipped her head to the familiar voice. It was her dad flanked by her Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron, all looking exceptionally young and smiling-- clean-shaven in the boy's case. Obviously, these were the people they had been hoping to see. Lily looked back to the group. There were individual faces she recognised in the throng. Neville for one, looking hesitant and round-cheeked and Aunty Luna looking contented and serene as though she'd found a place she felt secure in.

Aunty Luna passed her first without a word and Lily stared open-mouthed at her back. Luna Scamander often came to the Potter house in-between her voyages of discovery and her visits were always a very big deal with the rest of the family. Everyone was overly fond of her for reasons none of the kids had ever really understood. She was odd, she was strange and for some reason was persuaded that James' head was filled to the brim with Nargles.

Lily loved her.

Not only was Luna a great preacher for her strange oddities, she was also a highly praised listener. Whenever Lily's mum and dad fought, (which was rare but sometimes happened) Ginny would either Floo directly to the Scamander's or owl Luna from her study for advice and reassurance. Aunty Hermione would then be deployed for ice cream and sad movies which Lily herself loved to partake in. Aunty Luna never ignored anyone. And certainly not her goddaughter.

Neville passed next along with an array of vaguely familiar faces. They went through Lily like smoke, and she understood this was a dream. Among them, Lily recognised her mother. Behind Ginny were Uncle George and his twin, the deceased Uncle Fred who winked at a nearby girl. The scene melted the moment the assembly formed a semicircle around Lily's dad.

Now she was in a dark forest, trees shooting high up into the midnight sky. A small stone hut beyond the tree line was on fire. Lily could see so from the large clouds of smoke angrily spewing into the air. She began to run, pushing branches back to go through. Hagrid was in there, she could even hear his old deceased dog Fang howling in distress. Lily was just on the border of his garden when a figure caught her attention. She stopped to look.

" … Augumenti!"

It was the giant in person with his pink umbrella pointed at the flames, a jet of water sprinkling over the stone hut. Another jet joined his and Lily could see the obscured form of her dad with the tousled black hair and round glasses. She leant her side against a tree trunk and simply watched them, panting and puffing.

The dream blurred before shifting into a different scenery. Lily did not think she would get used to the sucking sensation as each scenery shifted and built up around her.

Now Lily was in a dark room with planets swivelling in all directions. She ducked Saturn and dropped to the floor as two men ran right through her like ghosts, shouting curses and grumbling in gravely voices. A high shriek made Lily scramble to her feet and turn in fright.

She could see Aunty Luna's younger self ducking and winding around meteorites and planets to avoid the men's curses, Uncle Ron sitting heavily on his bottom, laughing at a masked man who had his wand at his throat. Lily thought she caught a flash of red hair somewhere in the corner but could not be sure. Suddenly her mum appeared out of nowhere and had her wand pointed at the man and her brother.

"Reducto!" the curse missed the man by a hair but before Lily had time to groan her disappointment the planet behind him, Jupiter she recognised, blew up and he was caught in the explosion. Uncle Ron was blown several feet away, but got up with only slight scratches to the side of his face and a bloody nose. He wiped at the stream of blood with his sleeve and guffawed.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna cried, tripping the other oncoming masked man. He slammed into the floor with a loud thunk. Luna cocked her head drowsily as though she couldn't really comprehend what she'd just done.

"Luna, come on! We've got to!" Ginny cried taking her friends arm and grasping her giggling brother, leading them forward. As they were passing the fallen fighter, he lunged at the back of Lily's mum and grabbed onto her ankle.

Lily gasped and started forward when she heard a loud crack and saw her mum tumble to the floor with a scream, Uncle Ron following her like a rag doll. Luna had her wand pointed at the man and cried, "Reducto!" It was only then that Lily realised her aunt had been aiming at the planet at his side. Pluto blew up in his face and he was struck back into the farthest corner of the room, unconscious.

Lily ran as fast as her legs would allow and dropped to her mum's side, knowing that the girl would not be able to feel her touch but putting a hand on her shoulder anyway. It passed through her like grains of sand fluttering in the wind. Luna crawled over, checking on Ginny's ankle that the girl was clutching with two hands. She was writhing in discomfort and panting heavily.

"I think we should stay put," Luna said in a breathless voice. She was panting hard also and perspiration was dripping down her forehead that she was mopping up with her sleeve. She had dragged Ron over but he now lay on his side muttering 'Look, Uranus, Uranus, Uranus!' under his breath amusingly.

Ginny grunted and eased herself on her good leg. "No, we can't. We … we-- I have to help Harry. Show him … _argh_!" she fell against Luna and let out a justified shriek and a few curses. Lily eased back into the shadows and watched her mum and aunt wearily.

Ginny righted herself against Luna whom helped the redhead to limp, catching Ron at the collar and heaving him with a grunt to his feet. The scene melted and Lily cried out as Ginny, Luna and Ron faded into smoke once again.

But nothing formed again. Lily was stuck in this whiteness with the sandy particles that made up her dreams swimming high above her head as though they could not decide what to show her next. Lily watched them anxiously. They drifted lazily to her level and swirled in on each other. Lily inched back a couple of paces. The particles were becoming flesh and clothes, hair and eyes and mouth. A woman was now standing before her with a large smile.

Lily's mouth opened slowly and their eyes locked. The woman knelt to her knees infront of her and took Lily's hands in her own.

"Lily," she said in a soft tone. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you."

* * *

A/N: Petunia in the next chapter! Yay! And does St. Mungo's use breathing equipment? Heart monitors? I'd like to think they do. I hope you enjoyed this and that you won't hate me too much if I got anything wrong. I'm really excited for the next chapter to be put up. But bear with me please. School hates me. It wants me to die from exhaustion. At least ... I'm convinced it does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I ... don't ... own ... Harry Potter ...**

A/N: Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm sure the huge wait has you on the verge of beating me within an inch of my life! -shields her face- But the truth is I haven't had any time to write as of late. I've been trying to balance lots of things around this site but it's a slow progress.

Not much news you'd guys would be interested in. Except that I finished a marathon! I didn't run it ... but I did _walk _it. Along with R Cullen. We dashed the last few metres :) It was fun.

Review Responses:

Passionismywriting: I'm much too predictable, aren't I? But yes, Ron will try his luck but you'll have to wait and see if he's successful or just fails. I'm glad you enjoy my writing, thank you!

prongster: To be honest I think they won't have to explain into much detail. But yes, to some extent. Thank you for the review!

yukikiralacus: You'll have to stay tuned and find out :) Thank you so much for the review!

JollyElfDance554: Well, do you think she is? Thank you for the review.

Katsumara: Thanks Kat :) I've always liked drama and it's never killed anyone that I know of ... yet! I don't think any of the kids will be badly hurt. It never came up in rough drafts. But now that you mention it ... lol. Petunia is in this chapter! Yay! Thank you so much for one of your awesome reviews!

Last of the Trifecta: Here you are!

RRW: Yes, I see what you mean. I've read some Harry/Ginny fanfics that just make me want to barf at the sugary sweetness of it all. I try to keep their relationship as close to reality as I can. Is it working? Thank you so much for your review!

You Know Who: Gobsmacked? You, the Dark Lord, is gobsmacked?! I must have done something right :)

Juzzy88: Thank you!

harryandjamesluvr: Thank you very much!

Caliginous: Thank you, I'm glad you think so.

J3LLY83AN: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

-Chapter 7-

-

-

-

Lily's eyes softened and her expression was one of recognition. She clasped the woman's hands tightly in her own, revelling in the warmth and pressure of her touch. It was foreign but in a strangely welcoming kind of way.

"I know you," Lily whispered into the stillness. The statement hung in between them for a moment. She teetered from one foot to the other in excitement.

"I know you do," said the fiery red haired woman with the large green eyes. "And I know you."

Lily leaned forward but caught herself with a blush. She didn't know how to act around this member of the family. This _deceased _member of the family. Lily knew she should be afraid, she should question how this was even possible to dream about a woman she'd only seen in limited photographs. Surely her imagination couldn't create the smell emanating from her grandmothers skin, or the softness of her hands on Lily's, or the way the woman's presence was creating a thin sheet of warmth wrapping itself closely to her body. Lily's tensions all loosened at one of her grandmothers tender smiles.

"Come here." The woman encircled her arms around the small girl, kissing the top of her head. Lily buried her face in her grandmothers shoulder and closed her eyes. She finally knew what the love of a Potter grandparent felt like.

"You're my Grandmum aren't you?" Lily asked softly. She was afraid to speak to loudly, for fear of scattering the temperamental particles that made up this magnificent allusion.

"I am."

Lily pushed back from the embrace and studied the woman's features. Bright green eyes, a small nose that mirrored James' to a tee, and the long red hair that fell delicately over her shoulders like silk. Both Lily's locked gazes and two identical grins slowly pulled onto their faces.

Lily gasped when the whiteness that had seemed so cavernous disappeared and their surroundings suddenly oozed into a cloaked darkness. Small points of golden light were twinkling to life from nothingness and Lily followed the brightest ones, stepping away from her grandmother with tentative steps. The older Lily stood from her kneeling position and watched the child silently, approval written all across her face.

Lily skipped to each light as they took it in turns to shine the brightest. She reached out to touch them but they melted through her hand like the dreams had. But that didn't matter because they were so beautiful they didn't need to be touched, just marvelled at.

"Pretty aren't they?"

Lily looked back to the her grandmother. She had her arms hanging at her sides and her head turned to a particularly small star blinking courageously to life. Lily inched closer to them both, her hand instinctively curling into her grandmothers much larger one. The late Lily Potter looked down sharply at the little girl who was looking at the star, transfixed by it's bravery to stay lighted. It was struggling, blinking on and off.

"Poor thing …" Lily said softly, crestfallen. "Is it okay, Grandmum?"

Her grandmother beamed and squeezed her hand tightly. They both smiled sadly at the star as others shined mockingly. Lily wanted so badly to help it but could only whisper hidden encouragements.

"It is small," whispered the taller Lily, "But that won't stop it from trying." At her words, the star gleamed to life and shone brightly at them both as though it were revelling in the feeling of finally existing as all the other stars did. "And succeeding."

"It's very brave. Trying so hard like that." Lily's gaze was compassionate and triumphant.

"It is, isn't it?" Her grandmother laughed and held out her free hand. The star drifted lazily from its perch to sit precociously on the woman's palm, turning once on itself and shaking out puffs of golden light from its edges. It was almost alive, delightfully emitting little chirps.

"Cup your hands."

Lily did so immediately and gasped softly when the star was deposited gently into her palms. It trembled slightly. A joyous whistle thrilled from deep inside Lily, unlocking parts of herself she hadn't known existed. It was as though her grandmother had handed her the key to several rooms lying locked until now.

Lily blinked as the star revolved slowly. She couldn't take her eyes off it, couldn't form what she was experiencing into words. "It feels … familiar."

"It does."

"Why?" Lily's head snapped to the older woman.

"Because that's your star, my love." Her grandmother's voice was thick with emotion and tears. Lily wasn't able to console her-- her voice didn't seem to be working. Her grandmothers eyes were watering slightly as she knelt before her only son's only daughter. "This little fighting miracle represents everything that you are and everything that you will be."

"This star … is _me_?" Lily whispered shell shocked. Suddenly the star felt so much more fragile in her grasp.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Her grandmother said, overlooking the fact that Lily looked incredibly frightened about the idea of holding her very essence.

"It's so small!" Lily choked out. What if she dropped it? What if its light went out--_her _light went out?

"It's always the smallest of things that have the greatest impact." Her grandmother put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's always the smallest things that have the greatest will to live."

"Am I dead?" Lily was going into hysterics, her voice rising and echoing in the dark. Her grandmother laughed and looked incredibly amused by the notion.

"I should think not," she said. "You are very much alive, Lily."

Lily let out a heavy sigh but her heartbeat had picked up a dangerous beat. She felt very light of head and handed the star back. But the moment she had, she felt cold and sullen and held out her hands once again. Her grandmother smiled in a knowing way and gave it back to her. Lily sighed contentedly. It was as though her soul and star were rejoicing at their reunion. The bright point of light-- of _her_--glittered.

"Put it in a safe place," her grandmother suggested in an airy tone.

Lily quirked an eyebrow but did as she was told and placed the star delicately over her heart. Something told her it would be safest there. It slid slowly out of her palms and through her clothes like a ghost. She could instantly feel the warmth the star produced enveloping her securely like a shield against the obscurity. All melancholy thoughts fled to be replaced with a deep calmness that made Lily heave a huge sigh of relief.

There was a song in her head, eerily familiar as though she'd known it all her life.

"Do you hear that?" Her grandmother closed her eyes and took a deep breath as though she were inhaling the music notes. "That song. What does it sound like? I can't tell. I've never heard it before."

Lily closed her eyes. She knew this song. She didn't know how, but she did and she knew exactly what it represented. "It sounds like … flying--Quidditch … and children playing in a large house. Love and autumn and a large Orchard. Dad, Mum, Albus, James-- everyone I love. Granddad Potter … you." Lily opened her eyes, now misty and clouded with the future. She could see herself as an adult, the details were sketchy, but she could see herself. Surrounded by people, by family and love. This scene seemed so real that she began to yearn for it, not pausing to think for a moment that it might be a hearts desire driven by that overactive imagination she possessed.

"You have a great life ahead of you, Lily. And in that great life I want you to add someone very close to me in it." Her grandmother placed something in her empty hands. It was another star. It's light was faded and it felt cold . "Take care of my big sister. Tell her I love and forgive her. Make _her _feel loved, Lily. That's all I ever wanted for her."

Maybe it was the peace she felt or the way her grandmothers eyes were looking at her, as though she could fix any problem; Lily felt unruffled and brave. She nodded and smiled. "I will."

One more embrace between granddaughter and grandmother. Lily held on tightly, afraid to let go and forget this magical moment that seemed to be something spun out of dreams. Wait … dreams! Maybe all of this had been a dream!

"One more thing," said Lily, holding the foreign angry looking star in one hand. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

The tall Lily Potter with the bright green eyes laughed and cupped her granddaughters cheeks in both hands. Lights were beginning to extinguish around them one by one and the darkness was winning over. Lily couldn't see anything. She could only feel the warmth on her cheeks and in her heart.

"Of course it is happening inside your head! But why shouldn't it be real?"

* * *

It was too dark to be morning. And the bed felt lumpy and strange under her back, her hands reaching out at the scratchy duvet. The first thing she noticed was the rhythmic beeping in the room-- not her room-- and the way the light overhead seemed dim and sickly in colour. Lily blinked and struggled to sit up, noticing with a startling pause that there was a large mask placed over her nose and mouth making horrible noises each time she took a breath.

"Lily's awake!"

Lily suddenly remembered who she was. It had escaped her until that moment, like her surroundings. She felt the pressure of someone's hand on her own and tried to move her head to see who it was. The fingers at her wrist disappeared and Lily panicked. Where had they gone? Was she alone again?

Lily heard a door open and shuffling feet file in. There seemed to be a large herd of people now by her bedside. She tried to smile at them but the effort wasn't worth it. Her face hurt too much to do anything more than lay impassive and corpse like.

"Are you sure she's awake?"

"I'm sure I saw her twitch."

"You've been sitting with her for over three hours, Teddy. I think your mind was playing tricks on you."

"I'm telling you, I saw her move!"

"Well, why is she here in the first place?"

"I've told you already, Aunt Petunia."

Lily tried to will her muscles to twitch awake. Something vague was telling her to fight for that name. But her limbs felt like lead. No matter how much she screamed inwardly they just wouldn't obey the simplest of commands. Lily opened her mouth and let out a tremendous groan of protest as the adults argument went on about whether or not she'd 'twitched'.

"She _is _awake!"

"Ron, get the Healer!"

Moments later the mask was wrenched from her face and Lily gasped interiorly as the repugnant smell of potions and disease hit her head on like a broom collision. She pinched her eyes together and tried to hold very still whilst her body readjusted to the sounds and smells of the world once more.

"Is she okay?" That was definitely her Uncle Ron. He was always asking the stupid questions on everyone's lips.

"Oh, my _baby!" _That was her mum. The sound of Ginny's sobbing made Lily's heart tug in a way it never had before. She wanted so badly to open her eyes, but she was waiting. Just waiting …

"I heard you say something about possible 'brain damage'--" The voice almost made Lily's eye lids fly open. Her hopes soared. "Is she okay? Will she be the same way?" There was a note of desperation in the question that decided Lily. She needed to make her presence known.

She opened her eyes slowly. A semicircle of family members were hanging at her bedside with ashen and pale faces. Teddy, Petunia and Granddad were at the foot of the bed with a Healer holding a clipboard, face showing no more expression than alabaster. Ginny and Harry were at Lily's right side holding onto her hand and touching her face repeatedly to make sure that she was really awake and with them. Hermione and Ron were at her other side, Aunty Hermione brushing Lily's hair back fondly. She mouthed a teary 'hello'.

Lily slowly reconnected with her voice box and let slow rasping sounds escape her chapped lips. "Where … am-- am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's, love," said Harry putting a steady hand on his daughters forehead. Her skin was boiling under his touch, fevered and sweltering. But she did not hitch or look as though she were going to pass out again. That was a good sign.

Lily blinked sluggishly. She couldn't remember what could have possessed her parents into bringing her to St. Mungo's. Sure, she didn't feel one hundred percent recovered from her flu but that didn't mean she needed Healer assistance. Another dose of Pepperup Potion would've done the trick. Lily tried to sit up but her arms betrayed her at the last moment and she fell awkwardly on her side. Uncle Ron helped prop her against her pillow.

"What happened?" Lily wheezed once she had settled herself comfortably against the headboard of the bed. The duvet was scratching at her bare legs and arms but she didn't have the force to kick or push it off.

Petunia at the foot of the bed looked terrified with round eyes as Lily's head lolled uselessly on her shoulders from family member to family member. When the child's eyes settled on her Petunia tried to smile weakly. Lily did not return it and only gazed deeply at her aunt as though she were a complicated problem to solve.

"Why are you here?" Lily whispered, brow knitting tiredly in a contemplative frown.

Petunia froze. She didn't quite know herself. All she was sure of was that Dudley had phoned her to say that Lily had collapsed and that Harry wanted them to come up and see her at the Wizard Hospital. He was out in the lobby at the moment with a tearful Rachel after an ill-man had scared her with his disfigured face. Splinched they'd called it. No one had really stopped to question her inclusion in the family group and that had been enough for Petunia, but now that Lily was calling her up on it, she really could not understand what she was doing here. Did any of them really consider her a relative?

But Lily didn't wait for Petunia's hesitation to pass and only presented a fragile smile. "I'm glad you are anyway." The child tossed her head about searchingly. "How did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Teddy asked. His face was pulled into deep worry lines that made creases appear in Lily's own face.

"No," she replied truthfully. Faces around her were sombre but not surprised. "All I remember is falling asleep on the sofa at the Burrow after tea." Lily looked at the Healer intently. "This isn't about my flu is it?"

"No." The Healers shook her head.

Lily lay her head back against the pillow and heaved a downtrodden sigh. Images flashed through her brain so quickly it was hard to distinguish them from her thoughts. Planets, teenagers practising on a target, and a stone hut on fire. Lily bit her lip and tried to steady her heart as her memory slowly oozed back into her conscious mind.

The Healer spoke up above the silence. Her voice had a slight cautious edge that made Lily tense. "I'm going to need to run some tests. If you could all please …" She let the sentence hang and swung everyone a meaningful glance.

People began to file out as though they'd been reprimanded by a parent, heads bowed and shoulders sagging. Harry and Ginny kissed their daughter before following the herd. Petunia stopped at the door for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and quickly shuffled out.

Lily prepared herself for a scolding of her own the moment the door closed with a sharp snap. The Healer was at the end of the bed, swaying from one foot to the other as though she didn't really know how to proceed. She coughed once, twice and turned a page on her clipboard with a frown. Lily watched her wearily from her position. The Healer looked old and in the dim light the laughing wrinkles around her eyes looked like misery scars carved into her flesh.

"How do you feel?" The question seemed like a way to break the ice. They were strangers and even the illness could not deter this fact. Lily was the daughter of two celebrities and that would never change in peoples minds.

"Fine," Lily replied. "What happened to me?"

The Healer took off her spectacles and rubbed them mechanically on her uniform. They were a bright shade of gold. Like a star … Lily smiled softly at this.

"Nothing to be too worried about, my dear." The Healer came to the side of the bed and took one of Lily's limp arms in her hand. She scribbled a few words in her clipboard, muttered to herself and clucked her tongue against her teeth.

"It must be if I'm here," Lily said.

"A precautionary step," the woman replied absently as she began to toy with the small boxy machine beside the bed. Lily watched her work wordlessly, pressing buttons that emanated sparks and beeping sounds.

"My head hurts," Lily said over the sound. The Healer didn't look up but forced a contemplating sound through her lips.

"That would be normal."

Lily tried to focus on the solitary painting of a small man and his wife working the fields. It was on the far wall by the door, bright and pleasant to look at. The man elbowed his wife and pointed to Lily. They both saluted her. Lily tried to flex her fingers in a wave.

"Right. That should do it." The Healer squint at her handiwork and rubbed at her eyes. " Now, you'll feel a little light-headed but don't worry. We're putting you to sleep and you'll wake up tonight."

Lily could scarcely believe her. She felt wide and awake. But suddenly her head was clouding rapidly and thoughts were merging intangibly into each other. She tried to fight against her heavy eyelids but the moment they dropped shut, she felt her grasp on consciousness loosen into obscurity and oblivion.

She slept.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes I know, stupid right? But my inspiration levels have been running a little low lately :( I hope the star bit didn't freak you out too much or made you turn around and say "What a stupid thing to put in a fanfic, I'm don't have time for this story anymore. I'm going to lick bottle caps!" So yeah, hate my lack of creative skill.

On another note, I'm curious at what people think my characters look like. My cousin drew me up what he thought Hermione would look like and I couldn't stop laughing. Especially when he unveiled his rendering of Ron. LOL

_Slán_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A/N: This chapter was, well ... blah :( I don't like it all that much. It has to be one of the worst chapters I wrote for this story. Nothing really happens and I find it very short. I had such a bad case of writers blocks during the last month or two! It was horrifying.

On another note, did anyone see the sneak peek of DH?! I DID!

Review Responses:

caliginous: Aww, thank you :)

silverbirch: Yes, myself and apostrophes have never been allies. I'm trying to remedy that but it's not really working, hehe. I have so many threads it's going to be hard to tie them all but I hope I can! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

You Know Who: XD I thought so too!

Lexxx: Thank you! Here you are.

prongster: I'm glad you enjoyed that little bit :)

Katsumara: Aww, thank you! I just thought it was corny :)

Passionismywriting: Lenght is another problem I have. And it shows in this next chapter; you have been warned. But thank you for sticking with me and the story and I hope you won't be dissapointed.

surferdude8225: Thanks, Megan! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

: Thank you! Here's an update!

hoot48: It's nice to hear from my readers. I'm glad you liked Lily Evans little apparition. She's a central part of the story because without her this wouldn't exist. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

-Chapter 8-

-

-

Chaos was shaking at the foundations of the family. When Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow to pick up their children they found that the entirety of the Weasley clan had set up residence in the living room. Attacked by at least fifteen different pairs of hands, it was all Hermione could do not to hex anyone who came within spiting distance of her. Ron felt much the same.

Somewhere in the mob Hugo and Rose had seized random cousins for a private meeting before their parents could swoop in and take them home again. They demanded any detail anyone could give them but their cousins were as in the dark as anyone. Light was shed on the matter only when Lorcan drifted into the conversation.

"My mum said Lily has a severe case of Snaglet withdrawal. If you don't have a reasonable quantity on a daily basis you start to feel faint and pass out." Rose could only gawk at him and Hugo, who had learned not to question Lorcan's strange imaginary creatures, nodded plausibly.

"Your mummy's loony, Lorcan! You can't listen to her!" Lucy snapped irritably with a small torn blanket held securely to her chest. Her little face was pinched up in heated annoyance but her glare became several degrees cooler when Lysander stepped towards them airily.

"Hello."

Both Scamander boys sounded exactly the same, but there was a chilling note to Lorcan's voice that indicated a powerful mind under the locks of thick silver hair on his head. Lysander was more down to earth, he felt homier to the other children-- but still as weird.

"Lysander." Molly nodded her greeting politely. She was the oldest of the bunch. Home-schooled and well educated.

"Do you know what's going on?" Rose asked in a whisper over all the adults loud chatter. It was a good cover for their conversation. Amidst all this confusion, it would take their parent's ages to find them, if at all.

Lysander's gaze focused on her with an intensity that had the power to make the hairs at the back of your neck stand on end. "I don't. Dad tried to get in touch with the Head Nurse at St. Mungo's with no luck. I suspect Snaglets."

"So do I," his brother piped in.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Lorcan but smiled sweetly for Lysander when he turned to her with a glassy stare. Rose and Molly shared a long glance that crackled in the air and made Hugo scowl. He knew what they thought and there was no way … no way!

"Why is everyone here?" Rose's voice was slow and hushed. An adult passed them in a flurry of scarf, gloves and coat-- red hair wild and unkempt. It looked suspiciously like their Uncle Charlie, though they could not be sure.

"Mum and Dad wanted to come here right away when they heard about Lily. They didn't think waiting at St. Mungo's would be good for your dad. It would've attracted attention." Molly bit her bottom lip. "Lucy and I begged to come along."

"I did _not _beg!" Lily roared stomping her foot angrily.

Molly shushed her angrily and the girl sniffled but grew quiet, leaving her older cousins to converse in peace once again. Rose turned to Lorcan with a question in her gaze as she saw the way he kept looking over her shoulder with what could have been described as an actual expression on his face.

"What is it?" asked Hugo as everyone turned to look at the stairs.

"That's … strange," said Lorcan with a heavyset frown. He stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother, the two a perfect mirror image of the other.

Standing at the foot of the stairs was an old man, almost bending at the waist as if he was holding up a great weight on his thin shoulders. With a robe of midnight blue and an old crooked hat, he looked so insignificant and small that the children could have thought nothing of him, except that Lorcan and Lysander would not stop staring at him. And if there was one thing Rose and her cousins understood, it was that the Scamander's were so in tune with the world that they could always sense things others could not.

"Who's he?" Rose whispered lowly to anyone who would be willing to answer.

"Hmm." Lysander's face changed. His brow lifted slowly and he broke away from the group and drifted through the grownups to reach his mother conversing with a Weasley relative. Lorcan hesitated just the slightest but left the sanctuary of the Weasley kids after his brother. Rose, Hugo, Molly and Lucy pressed together in response.

"Rose, Hugo! There you are!" Rose's arm was seized by her dad and she caught sight of Hugo being wrenched away from Molly by their mother. "It's time to go. We've got work tomorrow."

* * *

St. Mungo's was a place of incredible happenings. Lily's room was always rocking due to an explosion several floors below and an array of scents and sounds somehow always managed to infiltrate every nook and cranny of the hospital. It was bright, it was noisy-- it was _alive_.

Lily had managed to convince one of the on-duty Healers to leave her room door open so that she could see what was happening outside of her four walls. She sat propped up against a few pillows, reading Witch Weekly and sometimes looking up at what was going on outside in the hallway.

"Good morning, Miss Potter!"

Lily looked up from an article concerning new potion and lotion hair products. The person who had spoken was a small young woman with coal black hair and sun kissed skin. She was beaming excitedly and looked about to burst. Lily let out an inward sigh. A fan in disguise she was prepared to guess.

"Hello. Are you my Healer today?"

The woman nodded, unable to make the words on the tip of her tongue cross the barrier. Lily looked back down to the article. It was not very interesting but it was all Lily had resigned herself into reading. Aunty Hermione had promised to come in before work and drop off some of Rose's books. The ones that were easier to read anyway.

"My name is Miss Day," the Healer chirped. Lily jumped when she turned and found Miss Day hovering at her bedside. What would Hugo say in a situation like this … ? Lily did not think she should voice it aloud, even if she _was _thinking it with all her might. Her mum would be outraged.

"Um, hi. I'm Lily."

"I know!"

Lily cringed. Lovely.

Healer Day began to toy with the machine that looked complicated and dangerous, especially, Lily thought wildly, if three or more wires hooked you up to it. It took a moment for the redhead to register that Healer Day was speaking to her. Lily tore her eyes away nervously from the machine and looked up to the young woman.

"Pardon me?" she asked, voice faltering.

Healer Day stopped in surprise. "I was saying that it was an honour to treat you today, Miss Potter."

Lily blinked. "Oh, ok. Thank you Healer Day."

"Call me Sonny!"

Lily resisted the urge to snort. Sonny _Day_? That was almost as bad as Albus Severus. Lily blinked at Healer Day as she bustled around the room, humming under her breath.

"Lily?"

Lily wrenched her gaze away from Sonny and turned to see her Aunt at the doorway with her beaded handbag tucked under an armpit, a briefcase in hand and a suspicious expression on her face. She was eyeing Healer Day with what could have been described as a hostile manner.

"Who are _you_?"

The young woman jumped at the apparition of Hermione Weasley. She squeaked when their eyes met. Lily knew that it was not just her father and mother who were famous in the family. Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron were also known worldwide for their contribution to the war effort. Lily remembered James having badgered their father into telling them a War story, and the three children had understood some time later that without their aunt, none of what their father had accomplished could have been possible.

And other people knew that too. Lily guessed that made Aunty Hermione seem a little scarier and more otherworldly then she actually was.

"I am Healer Day, Mrs. Weasley. I'm in charge of administering Lily's daily dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion." Sonny's voice was low and flat, eyes downcast.

Lily smirked. Her daily dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion never seemed to work.

"Oh." Hermione actually looked apologetic. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Have you finished?"

Healer Day nodded, eyes still trained to the tiled floor. She scurried quickly past the bushy haired witch and disappeared into the sea of people that were in the hallway.

"Hi," said Lily groggily. She could feel the Potion seeping slowly into her veins. It was like cooled liquid fire, uncomfortable, like sitting on a pin.

Hermione came to her side and pulled out a small pile of books from her beaded handbag. Lily tried to recognise the author names on the front but her eyes were sliding out of focus. Her aunt placed them on her bedside table, put a warm hand to her forehead, and kissed her cheek. Lily could smell her perfume; it hung thickly like a garland over her head.

"There mostly muggle books," said Hermione quietly. "Fairytales and things. Rose slipped in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' as well." She sat on the armchair by the bed and took Lily's hand in hers. "Do you feel sleepy?"

"No," Lily lied.

In truth, it was becoming very difficult to retain her grip on reality. Things were sliding, colours were merging and the hospital noises and voices were getting fuzzy. The liquid fire tingled in her fingers. Aunty Hermione rubbed her forearm. That was getting numb too.

"You can sleep. It's ok. I'll be back later with your mum."

Lily yawned and let her eyelids droop shut. She felt her mind give a tug before she lost consciousness altogether.

* * *

Petunia sat in the Potter's magically enhanced kitchen, wearily scanning her surroundings as things spun and soared overhead, piles of clothes arranged themselves neatly in a basket by the door and owls hooted from their perches in another room.

Ginny was making some tea by the sink. There was a roadblock between the two women that made Petunia tense. She knew the redhead had something to ask her. Something to do with Lily and she was dragging it out longer than necessary.

Ginny handed her a steaming cup and sat opposite her. "Sugar?"

"Please."

Ginny summoned a small jar and opened it carefully, eyeing its content with a wary eye. "One lump or two?"

"One."

Petunia drank her sweetened tea and was aware of Ginny looking at her over the brim of the teacup. The air seemed to crackle as their eyes met. The flying objects overhead quickened their pace, the pile of clothes stacking themselves became messy and disorganised and the owls fell promptly silent. Petunia could feel the magic pulsing around her.

"You want to ask me something?" Petunia chanced. Ginny blinked slowly, as though trying to make up her mind about something.

"Yes." The sound was slow and regretful. Ginny stirred her tea.

It was a wild night outside. The wind howled like a daemon, battering the trees and houses, uprooting telephone poles and blocking roads with debris. There was a full moon out too and its ominous glow, along with several candles, was the only think illuminating the kitchen. Petunia thought that the scenery complemented the atmosphere quite well.

Ginny dropped her spoon. "Al and Rose will be going back to Hogwarts soon and I'll be going back to work. I've mulled over this very carefully and went over it with Harry and my mother and well …" She trailed off doubtfully. "Lily would probably be safer with my mum, but Harry said that …" Ginny's mouth clamped shut and her eyes flashed. Petunia wanted her to finish her sentence but the woman would not budge.

"We would like you to take Lily for a while," Ginny said flatly.

Petunia's eyes popped. "Me? Take Lily?"

"Yes." Ginny looked out at the window. The moon was reflected in her eyes and Petunia shivered. "Harry has this ridiculous notion that Lily might experience closure if she's with you. So does Mum." Ginny's tone was bitter, as though she felt betrayed by her own flesh and blood.

Petunia took a deep breath. This was it. The chance she had always wanted.

"It might be good … for the both of us. I accept."

Ginny did not look at her but kept staring at the moon. Petunia thought she saw her lip curl in snarl but like a shadow, it passed. A cloud obscured the glowing orb in the sky and the kitchen became sombre in response.

Harry came home several hours later and offered to take her home. He looked worn and tired, his face pale and etched with worry. He and Ginny looked at each other deeply before he escorted Petunia at the boundaries of his home and Dissaparated. Petunia would never get used to the feeling of being sucked through a tight straw and bent over herself when her feet touched solid ground.

"Most people vomit the first time," Harry said quietly.

Petunia sent him a hard look. He chuckled and looked at the old house he had shared with the Dursley's. It looked different in the middle of a storm. Petunia hurried past him and up the driveway, unlocking her front door. She looked back at him and waved. He waved back and with a _crack,_ he was gone.

Out of her life. Just like last time.

* * *

Lily felt the dream before it was there. It pressed on her mind like a dull thought. It leaked through her ever defence and settled there. It grew, grew, and would not stop growing until it had filled every nook and cranny of her brain. Only then could Lily see what her magic wanted her to see.

Lily's feet touched Shell Cottage's wooden floor lightly. She could faintly hear the sound of the sea outside, splashing against the rocks and lulling her into some sort of daze. The clean air released her lungs from a dark and musty place. She took one big gulping breath and sighed.

There were odd sounds in the house. Sobbing and whispering. She stepped lightly through the hallway and into the living room. Something was telling her that it was the beginning of the school year. Her aunt and uncle were sitting together on the couch, listening to an old wireless radio in the corner. It was some sort of show.

"I'm sure they're ok," Bill said softly to his wife. Fleur was crying into his shoulder gently, her blonde hair masking her face.

Lily came further into the room. Shell Cottage looked newer. There were no traces of Louis' board games and Victoire's Gravity Resistant Tree was not in its usual place in the corner where she had moved it so it would get better sunlight.

"Zey could be dead and lost. We might never see zem again!"

"Shh." Bill kissed the top of her head and circled his arms around her gently. Lily felt like she was intruding upon a private moment and looked away.

As if someone had stomped in sand, the scene burst into hundreds of tiny particles hovering in the air and projecting Lily into a different scene. It was dark. There was damp and musty smell that had Lily gagging into her hand. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

She gasped.

Sitting on a small pile of newspapers was a small boy with a thin lightning bolt scar. Lily blinked at him and resisted the urge to touch him. He looked so fragile he could break. His hair was scruffy as usual, but his face was pale and his eyes looked dead. His glasses also looked like they had been broke and patched up with tape several times.

"WHERE'S THE BOY?" Someone gruff shouted and this was followed by the slamming of a door. Lily watched in agonising silence as her father closed his eyes tightly and curled into a ball, whimpering.

A door to this horrible room opened, flooding this _cupboard _with light. A great red petulant face twisted with rage stared back at her. It looked right through her and at her dad.

"Come take your punishment like a man."

And Lily knew the punishment would be severe from the way he caught little Harry Potter by the collar and tugged him out of the hellhole.

She closed her eyes and wished with all her might that she could wake up.

* * *

A/N: For my friends who don't use European spellings, I do spell correctly. It's just a spelling you don't understand and have never learned in school. Like blonde. You spell it blond. I am aware of that.

Slán

Vanille


End file.
